A Tale of Blues and Silvers
by ReaperOfLostSouls
Summary: What happened after the story? If Undertaker was given the chance to live a happy life, with a happy wife and a family to take care of? What challenges would the couple face? And would he remain insane, or change for the better? Sappy romance with adult themes. the occasional lemon. UndertakerXOC.
1. An Ordinary Day

**A/N: HELLO GUYS! WELCOME to a new story I decided to post online. For a while now, I was debating if I really wanted to post my work. I'll start a story and then stop it because I don't feel like writing it anymore. Well, I decided to do a story I know I'd never get to. **

**There's only been a few stories with Undertaker and the OC finally reaching parenthood. A lot of stories out there are about the OC becoming Undertaker's assistant and they fall in love, and stuff like that. Well, this story is what comes after all of that. I had started working on a story with this particular character, Aurora, or known as Ari by her friends. Honestly, it's a lot like the story I had started with Clara, 'A Twist in Time', though the story is a bit different from that one. Just a tad, though. Aurora was a descendent of the Phantomhives, which is why she knows Ciel and Lizzy. Anyways, this is the story I kind of wanted to write for a very long time, but never reached. I'd start the story at the beginning, but never reach this particular point. **

**Anyways, just for a bit of contact if I don't make it clear enough within the story, Aurora traveled back in time with a bundle of her friends, and instead of returning into the future like they could of done, they decided to stay in the past. The 'end' that they were trying to prevent was fixed, and this is where that story kind of leaves off. Aurora and Undertaker have begun to live with each other, and while they call each other husband and wife they hadn't officially or legally became married. Hmm…**

**I think that's about it! **

**If you guys have any questions about the story I didn't post and decided to just skip, don't be afraid to ask. Over time some questions get answered by the scenes, but I may leave something out that I could add in later, if you guys ask. **

**There are about two different stories that inspired me to actually post this story, and they're both Kuroshitsuji, UndertakerXOC stories. One of them I cannot remember who the author or the story is, and it may have been taken off of , sadly. I enjoyed that story. In the end the OC and Undertaker had… I think four children, twins first, then two other children. I cannot remember that story, but the author did a very good job jumping through the years at a nice pace. It also had a few lemons hidden in with the story, which was enjoyable to read. The other is 'He'll Ruin You, But I'll Pick Up the Pieces' by TheLittlestRaindrop, and she also started writing a story called 'From Nothing, Comes Everything'. I actually didn't know she/he [I think they're a she, but I can't be sure about that] was writing both of those stories until I finished reading 'From Nothing, Comes Everything'. They've written a few other stories though, but I enjoy the ones with Undertaker in them. They also have one with Sebastian, and while those stories also have some lemons, they do show abuse and other terrible things. So read with caution.**

**It's because of those stories that I wanted to write this one. Usually Undertaker stories start during the current storyline of Kuroshitsuji, or before. Now that the twin reveal has happened, I personally doubt Undertaker is going to end up alive at the end of the story. I mean… I want him to, but the story is going in a very interesting, but understandable direction. So, I decided to think up stories that involve time travel, where one character changes the past to benefit the future, or just ignore the manga and anime and write a completely made up story, like an alternate world of the Kuroshitsuji characters. **

**Anyways, I've begun to rant a bit too much. Sorry about that. I don't know how much I'll write of this story, if I'll have a conclusion. If it'll ever end or perhaps I'll finish and have a prequel or sequel. We'll see. If you guys would like to see something in particular, don't be afraid to ask! Maybe I can fit it into the story somewhere. And JUST SO YOU KNOW, I will have some lemons snuck into this story, from time to time. If I'm in the mood to write them. This is just a fun little story I wanted to start writing, and since I've written so much I decided to post it on .**

**OKAY! So that's about it. THANK YOU guys for starting to read this story, and ENJOY the rest of your day!**

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

A soft content hum left your breath as you tugged at the needle in your hand, finishing your stitching with a skilled knot at the end and a pair of scissors in your free hand, cutting the loose thread free and placing it to the side.

You smiled at your accomplishment. Five bodies, or you suppose guests, done for the day. Neatly prepared in the only ways you know how, and ready for their funerals in the upcoming two days. You had holed yourself up in the basement to get this all done, and noticing the time on a nearby wall clock, '3:20', you decided it was time to start dinner. "I wonder when he's coming back," you mumbled to yourself as you began to put the tools away. Tossing out the excess and gathering a bucket full of fleshy remains, tossing the contents into a much larger bin by the back basement door to be disposed of later. You were glad it was a slow day. You didn't have to deal with any surprised customers and spend your time in the basement. Even when your love left to deal with some business, you weren't bothered by the doorbell ringing or someone hollering for the local undertaker.

But, you decided that now was time to start dinner. If you didn't do it now you'd be up all night. So, after washing and rinsing your hands in the basement sink, making sure everything was neatly organized and cleaned so you wouldn't be bothered to do it later, you took off your apron, hanging it on the nearby coat rack, before making your way up to the ground floor. Stepping into a room designated for changing, you threw off your dirty overgarments for a nice cleaner black dress, before you made sure the back door and front door was locked and the sign flipped, before making your way up the stairs to start cooking dinner.

Washing your hands a second time in the sink, and making sure your hair was tied back in a tight ponytail, you couldn't help but smile to yourself at everything that has transpired. How you ended up, like this.

This was like a strange dream coming true. You never thought in your lifetime you'd be able to live like this. Resume your desires to be a mortician and even be a wife to a man that utterly adores you. How lucky are you?! Honestly… not so much. Usually luck is never on your side. You've had to fight tooth and nail to ever believe this all could be real.

But it is. And the slight little bump in your stomach is proof of that.

Your hand drifted to your stomach for a moment. Feeling a strangely unnatural bump forming, which did feel a bit weird, but nevertheless it brought a smile to your face. A truthfully sad smile, but you were still oh so happy. You never did expect yourself to survive for this long. To… to not be dead by now. To think, you actually made a decision **not** to die. How bazaar. And now you're even going to bring a life into this cruel world? How strange.

Before you met the Undertaker, you never would have wanted a child. Ever. You were determined to let your family's cruel curse end with you and let that be the end of it. To let all problems and strange attachments end with you. Now, though, here you are. Very much alive… with a child on the way… and a man willing to put up with your strange antics.

Granted, Undertaker certainly isn't the sanist man himself, but would you really like him so much if he wasn't a little bit off? No. You cannot say that you would, considering the way most women are treated in this day and age and your impossibly high standards.

With those thoughts you began to put your pot of stew together. First, taking the meat you had started to marinate during lunch, a little treat since you're the one cooking tonight, and you began to cook the meat at the bottom of the pot at a decently medium temperature before you began to chop vegetables and decide if you want to add some noodles or not. Hmmm… decisions… decisions.

Though, in the end, you decided that next time will be a noodle dish, and for now it'll be a simple stew for tonight. With potatoes for extra starchiness, and you would occasionally snack on a bowl of strawberries you had just cleaned. Oh, how you love strawberries! Any fruit really. If it has the word berry in it you're sure to love it, but in this era there are no grocery stores. Food can spoil at a moment's notice, and the thought of not having your precious strawberries filled you with a slight sense of dread. You were just glad that you recently learned the art of canning fruits for preservation. The thought of consuming a lot of sugar made you frown, but it's the only way to keep fruit for a long time. Unless you salt it… and that sounds pretty gross.

You must seem like a crazy woman, you thought to yourself with a slight smirk. The way you spent probably a month's worth of food on strawberries, only to can up most of them and stockpile them into the cabinets. "Maybe I'm craving strawberries for some reason," you thought aloud, knowing no one was here but yourself to hear. And you suppose, that little creature causing the bump in your stomach to grow, ever so slowly.

You've heard about these 'cravings'. Pregnancy cravings that can drive any woman mad. Foods you'd normally never eat become desirable during pregnancy and not having such a meal leaves you grumpy and irritable. Is that what's going on? You just want strawberries? You suppose you've heard weirder tales. Like… eating raw chili peppers. You don't think you'd even want to try if you'd want those or not. You wouldn't want your tongue to get messed up with too much spices.

But if this babe of yours is craving heavy amounts of sugar, you wouldn't be surprised. Heck, look at who the father is! And yourself, to boot. Or maybe your child will be more fond of spicy foods… or maybe sour foods?

Time ticked by as your thoughts jumped from one topic to the next. Occasionally munching down on parts of the meal you were cooking, from raw chopped vegetables and even some staling bread with your delicious strawberries, you noticed an hour and a half has gone by, before you added the water to the mix. "Hmm…" you thought aloud, unsure if you should wait for the man to even come back home or not. Maybe he's going to be away longer then you expected? If so, you cannot help but wonder what exactly he's doing.

For the past few days, no, maybe a few weeks now, he's been off on 'business' trips. That's what he calls them, but you know something else is going on. He never went out of his way to talk with 'clients', except perhaps the little earl, but now you're finding this strange. At first, you didn't pay it a lot of heed, but now…

Well… he didn't give you a reason to ponder his actions before. He'd be back before your last corpse was done, perhaps already making dinner by the time you noticed he was back home, or maybe he'd show up as you were starting to cook. But no. Not today, and you cannot help but feel a bit worried. After all, he didn't exactly tell you where he went.

What if he's in trouble?

You never thought about that with him. That the Undertaker, **the** Undertaker, could be in trouble. But maybe he is? Something of a financial trouble?... Maybe you should talk with the Scotland Yard, perhaps. Make sure some extra bodies were coming your way so there was more work to do. Even if the Yard is relatively new, they still pay a nice penny for your services. You could end up being a forensic specialist. The very thing you wanted to do, when you were still alive and living in your time and place. Not… here. In Victorian London.

Hmm… now that's a thought. Perhaps you could talk to Undertaker about your plans? Sure, you'd be using his title and status that he's developed over the years, but surely he wouldn't mind if you do so. If he's short on cash.

With a slightly sad sigh you turned the contents in your pot before you put a lid on top, starting up another part of the stove and filling up the tea kettle full of water, placing it upon the stove and looking at the treasure-trove of teas stashed away in a particular part of the kitchen. Hmm… what exactly did you want today? Not allowing yourself to drink coffee and stick only with tea has caused you to feel super groggy, but you explained to Undertaker that it's necessary. No excess caffeine, and especially no alcohol. You don't care what Victorians think. Caffeine can cause a child to be hyperactive and crazy, and alcohol will initially kill cells that are still trying to develop and grow. You absolutely didn't want a reason to be worried about this life that is slowly developing in your stomach. And the lack of knowledge as well as mere ignorance is slightly infuriating. Heck, some midwives even told you that you **should** drink wine to calm your nerves. Absolutely appalling!

But, you decided to make yourself some green tea, which had a mix of fruit to it. Pears and peaches, the container read, and you decided that just a hint of caffeine, instead of having black tea, like you craved, would be better. Besides, you wanted something delicious to go with your strawberries…

You're really craving fruit, aren't you?

And the thought of losing that fruit when winter comes brought a frown to your face.

But as you were pouring the piping hot water into the tea pot your dear husband designated for tea, and putting the cap on top while setting the kettle aside, while turning off the side burner, you suddenly felt arms slink around your waist, followed by a breath against your ear.

Now, a normal individual would probably scream. Think this was an intruder and reach for a dirty knife you still had sitting on the counter, waiting to be washed, but instead all you did was let a shaky breath leave your lips, before you narrowed your eyes, turned your head, and snarled. "Undertaker. You could have given me a heart attack."

"Sorry, my love," he giggled, leaning down to plant a simple peck upon your lips, before his hands began to rub at your stomach, you noticed. "_How are my two favorite gals in the world~?_"

"Doing just fine, and I told you, how do you know this is a girl? It could be a boy," you huffed, but he merely grinned in response.

"_I~~_ think it'll be a girl."

"Well, I wouldn't mind a boy. Unless you're strangely hopeful for a girl, which is weird. Considering men usually care about lineage and all of that nonsense," you scoffed. Though, to be fair, most of the time the first born of each generation tends to be a girl. Only twice, since your family initially left England and moved away for greener and more interesting pastures, did a woman bare a boy, first. So, considering everything… maybe it would be a girl?

But then again, your family is also known for having twins. Maybe it skips a generation, but almost every other expecting mother will end up with twins. Another strange thing about your family, you suppose… but at least the kids won't be lonely if that happens.

You just don't like the idea of having to pop out two babies.

"What are you thinking of, _my sweet~_?" you heard the man from behind you ask, his hands still cradling your stomach as he slowly caused your body to sway, and you gave him a curious look over your shoulder before sighing to yourself.

Smiling, in spite of your slight irritation as you began to unintentionally move from side to side. "Realizing that it is kind of rare for my first born to be a boy. After all, only twice was a boy born first to a woman in my family tree, but I'm more concerned about the possibly of twins. I think that was the reason why I never wanted kids. I mean, having to pop out **two** babies? In **this** day and age? That's scary," you frowned, only to flinch as you felt a gentle kiss upon your neck, but instead of sneering you sighed contently, moving your head to the side as you let the man gently nuzzle the side of your neck, claiming your unmarred flesh as his. "… Undertaker?"

"_Hmmm~?_" he cooed, and you could feel his grasp around you tightening, just slightly, as he seemed to be pressing you against his chest while you sighed tiredly.

"Should I be worried about you?" you decided to ask, watching as his face turned from slight confusion to unsure concern, but you merely smiled as you managed to slip out of his grasp, first checking on the food, then sipping at your tea before gently grasping his hand. "You've been gone almost every day, now. For 'business' reasons. At first, I did not think much about it, but are you doing something shady, perhaps? Or are we having a financial problem? I'm your mate, Undertaker. Remember that. If there is a problem I want to know about it. Don't keep your problems to yourself, especially if it concerns me and your family. Okay?"

"Nothing is wrong, my love," he smiled lightly, bringing the hand that you had in his grasp to his lips, planting a chaste, gentle kiss before sighing and holding your hand against his chest. "I'm sorry to worry you."

"Now, don't try to sway the conversation. I still want to know what you've been doing," you huffed in irritation.

You aren't an idiot. You know the reason why Undertaker died, in the first place. Why such a man wasn't in your time and place, which will be… several centuries into the future. His eventual conviction by the high council, and his execution as a warning to all those that crossed them. You're very much aware of what he had done, and you didn't want history to repeat itself. Especially since you gave up almost everything for this guy. You don't want to regret your decision.

And noticing your skeptical and concerned look, he smiled sweetly and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around you and bringing you into a slightly tight hug as he sighed to himself. "I am sorry, my lovely Ari. I shouldn't be worrying you."

"Tell me what's wrong," you stated simply, but he merely kissed your cheek before giggling to himself.

"I cannot tell you because it'll ruin the surprise."

"Surprise?" you couldn't help but say, a slightly curious and intrigued tone in your voice, but he merely snickered to himself.

"I will say this though, I have been talking to various regular clients to make sure we're receiving proper payment for our services. I cannot continue to except mere laughter if a child is on the way," he told you, causing you to nod, but you felt his hand upon your stomach as he smiled happily towards you, "and I've also been putting into place a sort of… plan."

"Plan?" you questioned him, and while you know he wasn't saying the entire truth, not talking about his 'surprise', obviously, but you were interested in this 'plan' as well.

"You and I both know our little ones will end up as targets. Especially by the high council. I'm going through the paperwork, you see. It's rather tedious and aggravating, I must admit, but it's to make sure they cannot take our children away from us. For any reason. And proper guardians are in place if something were to happen to the two of us. I even have a list," he giggled to himself, taking out a list of names from his robes, as you reached for the list to look it over with a thoughtful look on your face. "They'd have to go through all of these names and reapers before even thinking of doing anything to our babes, and hopefully, by the time these reapers have died off, our children are grown up enough that it will no longer matter."

"I… I'm impressed, Undertaker, but you still could have asked me," you scoffed in irritation, causing him to smile sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, love. One thing led to another, honestly. Your Scarlett got me worried, you see. She's a very persuasive woman."

"She is… You should add two more names to that list, but at the bottom," you told him, noticing the names of fellow colleagues and friends you actually trust were on this list, and a few names you didn't even know were there, but you didn't question it. "The Lord and Lady of the Underworld, but their full names. So there's no question as to who the last parental figures are."

"Those two? But my love –"

"If worse comes to worse, they will fully take care of our children. I know this. Besides, the Lady wouldn't mind raising more children. She loves them, and they would probably be placed on my estate. Honestly, such a plan would be my first option considering how easy that'd be, but then again I'd like our children to live decently normal lives. As normal as can be," you told him, handing back his list and reaching for a strawberry to eat. "You don't have to, but I'd highly encourage it. Plus, it's a surefire way of success. At that point, no high council member would be able to reach our children, and even if they're living in the underworld, at least they would be free to make their own choices. You know?"

"I suppose you're correct," he stated, only to sigh in agitation. "I didn't want to return to that realm, though."

"I'll come with you this time," you told him, only for him to shake his head.

"No, no. I mean, perhaps next time, but I want to keep our child solely our own," he told you, gently placing his hands back upon your stomach, kneeling down so his face was up against your stomach, and you couldn't help but give him a curious look as he began to hug you, but carefully placed his forehead up against your slightly growing bump. "Just ours, and only ours. Our little… lovely…" he mumbled to himself, causing you to blush slightly.

But with a sigh you ran a hand through his long silver locks of hair, munching on your strawberry and tossing the leafy ends into a pile you were creating on a plate, but before you could say anything he spoke, "A limited amount of creatures know about our little life, and I don't want to tempt fate too much. I'm already such a lucky man, to have such a willing woman by my side. I-I never thought…"

"… I never thought we'd reach this point, either, but here we are," you smiled to yourself, but you suddenly tilted his head, causing him to look up at you in slight confusion while you smiled down at him. "I don't want to waste the chance we have now, Undertaker. To be here, with you, and to receive so much love from you… even if I worry about how this pregnancy will go, and even Death could end up looming close by, if we're not careful. Still, I want to have this child. Your child. To be with you, solely. And if you're doing things to make the lives of our children easier, well… who am I to complain?" you smiled lightly, but you instinctively took a step back when the man stood to his feet, his face a bit emotionless, before he leaned down and gently kissed your lips.

You couldn't stop the light moan that left your breath. The content sigh you could hear in the back of his throat, but as his hands began to wrap around your body, holding you right above your backside and below your hips, you both heard a pounding on the door, the noise echoing through the usually quiet building, and you gave him a frown. "I'll go check on that," he stated, kissing you gently, before he left you to deal with the immediate problem while you noticed the time.

'6:07'. That's a bit late… isn't it? You made sure the food would be fine, turning down the heat just slightly, before making your way down the stairs to see what all of the commotion was about.


	2. Familial Advice

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I decided to post chapter 2 before calling it quits for the night. I have written several more chapters, but this is just a little taste of what is to come!**

**I just wanted to say that I had a hard time deciding on the name of this story, but it's a simple name. And, heck, Aurora has blue hair and Undertaker has silver. That's going to be the combos we're going to get with their children, after all. **

**Also, I was thinking about what sort of picture I would use as the cover pic. At first, I was thinking maybe I'll just discolor a different anime girl pic or maybe have a picture of Undertaker, but luckily I found this cutie girl! She always has only blue eyes, black hair, but I used a filter to change the colors to blue, so… yeah. Aurora is a 'young maiden' who has lived for years, practically a grim reaper. So, do they really age once they die and become reapers? I don't think so. But, if you want to think of her as a physically older woman, I'd say she's between the physical ages of late teens, early twenties. **

**And, I like her dress! It is a very cute and dainty blue, and perfect if they were going to get married… [wink, wink, nudge, nudge]. I doubt this would be a dress for a Victorian lady, and certainly not a pregnant one. But the length of her hair is just about the size I'd think Aurora's hair would be, and while she is a bit pale I'd see Aurora with pink tinted skin. Maybe slightly sunburnt since she's been in the sunlight. If she were tan, then more of an olive skinned tone, but I do like this picture. I'm so glad I found it! I think it's perfect to show who Aurora is, and that this story isn't going to be overly emotional with battles and death, but more cutie and sweet. At least, most of the time.**

**I don't know if I'll have a different story starting after this one, with the kids growing up. I may just keep writing that story after I finish this one about pregnant Ari and expectant father Undertaker. I don't know. What do you guys think? And if you have any baby names or would like to see a particular baby, don't be afraid to ask! I have a baby name or two already planned, but not quite how they'd look like. Aurora is blue eyes, blue hair, and Undertaker is silver hair, reaper eyes. So… we'll see what happens. **

**Okay! I should quit while I'm ahead, so ENJOY THE CHAPER and hopefully you guys will have a great rest of your week! BYE!**

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

After finally managing to reach the bottom of the steps, and sighing to yourself as you did, you slowly made your way down the hallway, careful to not make noise, as you peeked into the parlor room. But the moment you noticed the two dressed men, one much, much younger then the other, and the giggles that were leaving your husband's lips, you sighed as you revealed yourself from behind a purposefully placed coffin. "I apologize if my dear husband is giving you a hard time, earl," you spoke as all eyes turned to you, and you heard a disgruntled huff leave the younger boy's breath.

"Aurora. You are looking well."

"Thank you earl, but you know you can call me Ari if you want," you told him with a light smile, though then your eyes turned harshly to the butler standing behind him, as if daring him to say what was obviously on his mind. And where his deep brown, practically red, eyes were staring at, and you noticed Undertaker standing right beside you, suddenly grabbing your shoulder and smirking, as the tension seemed to build up in the room. "So, if I may ask, why are you here so late in the evening?"

"There was a couple that has been brought in here. A young noble couple, recently married. The authorities wanted to say that they killed each other, but I believe this was a murder, and a planned one. I wanted to ask the Undertaker but he said –"

"I've been in charge of our guests for the past few days," you stated simply, giving the earl a slight smirk when you noticed his confusion. "You mean Baron and Baroness Darling, am I correct?"

"Y-yes. Yes, those two –"

"Well, considering you usually pay Undertaker in laughter, why don't we have a little chat?" you smirked, gesturing to a coffin, and you turned to narrow your eyes at your husband slightly. "Undertaker. Could you be a sweetheart and keep an eye on the dinner for me?"

"Don't you want a cup of tea as well?" he asked in a curious tone, but you shrugged as you revealed a bowl of strawberries.

"I'm good. Oh, and if you want to beat up his butler in the graveyard or something, please do so now so we don't have to see it," you told him, smirking at the exchange they were making, before you calmly sat down on a casket and motioned for the boy to join you. "Well? Come on now. Aren't you a busy earl?"

"Sebastian," you heard the boy speak as you sighed tiredly to yourself, giving your dear husband a devious smirk over your own craftiness, in which he merely smirked in response, though it wasn't a smirk of triumph but rather one of slight irritation, knowing exactly what was going to happen before the boy finished his words, "stand outside until my business here is done."

"Yes, milord," you heard the butler say with a bow before eying you curiously, but he seemed to look annoyed as he left out the front door, as he was ordered do, and you turned to the Undertaker.

"Well? Private business, Undertaker. Go tend to the dinner or if you really want to, pester the demon that's trapped outside the door."

"Yes dearie," he sighed to himself, but you let him give you a quick peck on the cheek before he left, and you knew he would take the easier option and avoid dealing with the butler completely.

Instead of walking outside he walked down the hallway, and you waited to hear his footsteps slowly making their way up the stairs, probably hoping you weren't paying attention, before you turned your gaze to the earl. "I apologize. You could say the Undertaker has been rather…"

"Strange? Serious. Perhaps irritable," you heard the boy say in a thoughtful tone, and you smirked at his observation.

"You could say that. Well, firstly, I was wondering how you're doing, dear earl. How's the life of a legendary Watchdog of the Queen doing for you?" you smirked, causing the boy to sigh at you.

"Difficult, par usual. Especially since a particular informant of mine won't discuss with me precious information –"

"Did you know I was pregnant, Ciel? Of course not. You weren't paying attention to the way your little butler wanted to eat me on the spot. After all, what's better for a demon: one suffering soul or two precious ones? _Surely~_ you're not blind out of **both** of your eyes," you stated, bluntly, hearing the boy snorting at you before his one revealed eye widened in utter shock.

"W-wait. W-w-what?! What do you mean –"

"It's been almost a month, actually. We've been keeping everyone in the dark about it," you smirked simply, tilting your head as you lazily leaned forward to look bored in your casual position, "but then, who do I see walking into my shop just a week ago? Why, it's dear little Lizzy! I was sure something had gone terribly wrong, but nope. She wanted to come say hello and chat for a while. She was in London, you see. With her family… Anyways, she was the first to figure it out, in fact. She does have an eye for certain details," you chuckled to yourself, "so, this is why I'm asking 'how you are doing'. You want to know why? Your little fiancé was absolutely worried about you. Was wondering if I, a mere mortician, knew anything about her dear fiancé. How am I to react to such a thing?"

"Ah… well… I-I didn't mean for Lizzy to be a bother –"

"The problem here, Ciel, is that you aren't talking to your own fiancé. Your soon to be wife. Heck, your damn cousin for crying out loud. Obviously, you've detached yourself from your family, and while I understand why you'd do such a thing, let me tell you something," you spoke, pausing for a moment to wait for your words to sink in, before continuing solemnly. "The very thing that did not destroy our family name and legacy is the fact that we, well, have family. Aunts, uncles, cousins, that sort of thing. Wives, husbands, even children to support us. No matter what, there is always someone who is willing to be by our side. As long as you give them the chance to do so.

"The only reason why the Phantomhive family managed to leave England without being murdered by the royals or some other nobleman is due to our family. Relationships with others, friends, colleagues, what have you, gave us a way out. A way to disappear. It's simple, once you think about it. Even an introverted human needs companionship every once in a while.

"So, I'll tell you this. The only reason why I'm giving you a lecture instead of prying out information from you is because I already know what the problem is. You, Ciel, need to be a better fiancé to your potential wife. Why? Well, if you do not at least try, attempt to be civil and kind and a decent man, she'll grow lonely. Resentful, and eventually leave you like anyone else. And considering the family she comes from, do you really think it's a good idea to not only have her reputation tarnished, but yours as well? I believe not," you stated simply, watching as his eye stared at you with an unsure gaze, but you merely smiled lightly to yourself and reached for your bowl, happily munching on a strawberry as you continued. "She talked about marriage, you see. Love. That sort of stuff. Wanted to ask me all sorts of questions. Considering I'm a newlywed, as far as this English society is concerned. And you know what? Considering I want to make some connections, for the sake of my kids, I'm not going to refuse tedious conversations and get togethers with the girl. And if anything, if not her, but her mother may know of some decent midwives that aren't so painstakingly stupid. Sometimes I wish I was still living in the future. At least technology and medicine had advanced enough that childbirth isn't immediately a death sentence," you scoffed to yourself, and you noticed the boy seemed uncomfortable, before coughing slightly into his black gloved hand in an attempt to take control of the conversation.

"Is that what you need from me? Information on decent midwives?"

"No. I just wanted to talk," you told him, smirking, before you calmly stood to your feet and slowly began to pace around the room. "I suppose if you're going to take anything from this conversation, then my warnings about your particular relationship with Elizabeth. She's a sweet girl, earl, but I also care for her just as much as I do for you. Meaning, if you hurt her, I won't be very happy about that," you huffed in irritation. "Act like the 'proper gentleman' English guy you're supposed to and take some initiative. Living a life of secrets and lies is one thing, but pulling another person into that life is another bag of worms. If you cannot be truthful to her now, then what about the future? If you have kids. If there's danger lurking around every corner… I still cannot entirely understand why you'd want to marry someone you merely accept, not quite love, but hey. What do I know," you shrugged, reaching for another strawberry to munch on the sweet treat. "I don't get how you noble folks work at all."

"Marriage is –"

"Yes, yes. A way to make a bunch of heirs and use women as damn incubators. And concubines are a way of having whores without the mess afterwards," you scoffed in disgust, tossing your stem into the bowl and setting the item on the side as you began to lean against the lone desk in the rather crammed room. "Or… whatever you call them. Mistresses or something like that. You disappoint me if that's the way you want to treat a woman, Ciel."

"I never said I did, and you didn't let me finish," he scoffed, but you merely shrugged your shoulders.

"Whatever," you stated, slowly sitting back down onto a coffin, sighing tiredly as you ran a hand through your stray locks of hair, strands of loose hairs escaping from your rather sloppy ponytail, at this point. "… The life of a Phantomhive is always a difficult one. There is always danger, always pain, always suffering. That's just how we are. If there was one single creature on this earth that must always be tormented, it's the Phantomhives. It would seem," you decided to say, pausing for a moment before you reached for your strawberries and began to eat another one. "You bear the title of Phantomhive. And if you have a child, then they will carry on that burden. That curse. And yes, I still think what our family must deal with is most certainly a curse… but, I think you can fight through this," you told him with a slight smile. "Watching you grow up, to this point. You're more then capable of handling yourself as a Phantomhive – no. The earl, Earl Phantomhive. With or without a demon by your side, you have the willpower and determination to deal with the reality of life. What you must do is start believing in yourself a bit more," you told him, smiling at him slightly, before you reached for a folder left on the desk, opening it to glance at the paperwork for a brief moment.

"Concerning your particular case, if I were to guess what happened, there was a third person at the scene."

"A third person?" Ciel questioned you, finally paying attention to your words as you finally began to talk about the case at hand.

"If I were to guess, though I didn't see the scene of the crime myself, there was a struggle between the two. The man and the woman. Marks on the woman's body indicate that the man had hit her and slapped her around. Threw her to the ground and caused a bruising on the head. Tried to strangle her around the neck, but, there was one stab wound in the chest of the male. And one in the neck. She must have used a long needle of some kind or a very thin knife," you stated, "but the cause of the woman's death is a peculiar one."

"And what's that?" he asked you, and you smirked at him as you slowly slumped backward to place your back against the side of the desk, using it as a headrest as you sighed tiredly to yourself.

"A particular hit, right against her head."

"Hit?" he questioned you, only to flinch as you suddenly appeared right in front of him, after a blink of his eyes, as you smirked before reaching out your head and gently nudging him against the side, right by his ear. "What the hell? –"

"There. A very precise blow against the head, using excessive force. I don't think it was her husband, though. Only those who are trained to kill would know who to kill a person with one strike. There are a few pressure points that one can use to kill a person in one touch, but the way it happened and the excessive force. Yes, perhaps she hit her head, but the deep bruise on the side of her head wouldn't be from an intimate object unless it was the shape of a fist, but the grove was very particular. A fist, rather then a circular ball on the end of a bedframe. It wasn't perfectly circular. Also, the blow was smaller by a few inches. It wasn't the husband, even if he did so by mistake.

"That leaves the only option that someone else was in the room during the scuffle," you told him, before you lifted up your arms and gave him a smirk as you shrugged, "and that is all I have for you, dear earl."

"Hmm… a smaller fist? Meaning a smaller man."

"Or woman. Could be a woman or a man. A dainty short man or an averaged sized woman, I'd say," you told him. "Either way, that's all I can really say. Their deaths were physical, in the heat of the moment. I didn't notice any preplanned murder attempts, like poison in their systems or older bruises and cuts… I'm not going to do the job for you, boy. You're going to have to find the culprit yourselves."

"Well… I thank you for helping me, Mrs. Undertaker –"

"If you're going to call me anything, just call me Mrs. Graves. Please. Calling me Undertaker is just too weird," you scoffed in annoyance, and you watched as he smirked childishly to himself as he began to stand to his feet.

"Yes. Mrs. Graves. Thank you for your assistance on this case –"

"And just so you know, your dear little Lizzy plans on holding a ball in a couple of weeks," you told him, watching as the boy looked at you utterly confused as you continued with a slight smirk. "She invited me, of course, or rather Undertaker and myself. But, do you understand why such a thing is important?"

"No," he huffed at you, a bit irritated that you were going back to the old, boring conversation again. "She knows I am busy –"

"It'll be her first ball, Ciel. The first ball she has ever put together, on her own. Sure, she's hosting this particular ball at her parents' estate, but that's why she was excited for you to come, earl, and disappointed that you said that you were busy. If you truly care about any sort of relationship with her, a positive one, at the very least humor her and show up. If only for half an hour," you stated, pausing for a moment before you stood to your feet and sighed to yourself. "Well, I suppose I'll let you get on with it. I have a dinner to finish cooking."

"Ahm… right. I'll think about your advice," he told you, tipping the top hat he had placed upon his head to you, and you merely giving him a slight bow, though it was more like a nod then a bow, and watched as he left out the front door without uttering another word.

You sighed tiredly to yourself. A bit exhausted from the entire exchange, but your breath hitched when you felt familiar arms wrap around you, bringing you into a broad and warm hidden chest. "We are going to a party, love?" you heard Undertaker ask you in a curious tone, and all you could do is grumble underneath your breath.

"I told you about this four days ago. Don't you pay attention?"

"_Yesss~_, but I didn't think we were going," he stated, but you slowly turned and took a step back, grasping his hands as you tilted your head and let out a slightly disappointed sigh.

"You expect your pregnant wife and unborn child to attend a ball without you? Men may think I'm a widower, or worse. A whore. Do you really want that?" you huffed in irritation, but you continued before he could utter a word, "and I told her that I wouldn't mind going, as long as I'm feeling good enough to endure such a thing. I don't like balls either Undertaker, but I want to support Lizzy. Okay?"

"I understand love," he smiled lightly to you, before calmly leaning down to plant a kiss upon your lips, and you sighed in spite of your slight irritation towards the man, as he slowly pulled away to give you a smirk in response. "I do expect _something in return~ for my compliance~~_"

"Isn't me being your wife enough of a reason?" you scoffed, only to feel his arms slink around you as he pulled you close to him, but you merely glared up at him, expecting an answer.

"Yes. I suppose it is," he smirked, only to slowly tilt your chin, running his long bony finger over your pale, plump skin, underneath your chin and down the side of your neck, but noticing the way you were starting to tremble, trying to hold back either a scream or a shudder, he stopped and leaned down, his lips just barely an inch away from your own lips while he spoke against your tantalized skin. "I was merely hoping I had a say in this, is all."

"Look," you huffed, suddenly pulling away before he could tempt you like a damn ocean siren, "if you don't like it, then don't come. I was the one who agreed, not you. Besides, not only do I want to support Lizzy and the Midfords in general, but I also want to make some connections. I don't know if you heard this part, but I am looking for a good midwife. I don't want someone who thinks they know what they're doing, but has no clue how I should be dealing with my pregnancy. I mean, drink wine to calm your nerves? What stupidity is that?! That's a surefire way to either, a, kill my baby before it's even in its second trimester, or b, kill brain cells. Or the latest idea, eat lots of meat for a boy. Fruit for a girl. How stupid," you huffed, only to feel the man suddenly pulling you into a hug, and you blinked as you were suddenly staring into the man's chest, only to sigh and grumble underneath your breath. "… Undertaker. Talk, will you?"

"Your concerns are my own, love. If you need to do this to gain the support you need, then I will not stop you, nor will I get in your way. Though, I pray that you want me to come with you on this little adventure," he smiled, letting you slip away just slightly so you could look up at him, as he raised your hand and planted a kiss upon the top, all the while smiling lightly from ear to ear. Waiting for a response.

And you sighed tiredly at his words. "Thanks… I suppose… I just hope I can still fit into a dress. If not, then forget about it. I don't want to be a damn whale, and I'm not certainly using one of those damn maternity corsets. Not happening," you huffed in irritation, but as you felt a hand upon your stomach you reached down, lacing his hand with your own, before placing your hand upon your little bump to sigh to yourself. "That'll certainly mess up my insides, for sure. Plus, I don't want to hinder this little one's movements. You know?"

"Certainly, my love. If that is what you wish," he smiled, but you merely gave him a skeptical look before sighing tiredly to yourself once again. "… Tired, dear Ari?"

"Exhausted," you huffed. "… But I'm hungry."

"Then let's make sure dinner is almost done," he grinned, leading you towards the hallway as you reached for your bowl of strawberries, almost empty bowl with leaves and stems left inside, and let him walk you up the stairs, with the man right behind you.

"… Oh! Should you lock the door or do you not care?" you asked curiously, and you watched as the man turned before huffing to himself.

"You're right. I'll be right back love," he spoke, giving your hand a squeeze before leaving and disappearing back down the hallway, all the while you smirked and shook your head as you began to trot back up the stairs. It's not that you care if the door is unlocked or not, but you know the man is forgetful, at times. Especially when it comes to locking a damn door. Personally, if he wants to keep it unlocked, then fine, but you also know that he's been locking the doors to, put it in his words, 'protect you'. Not like you need protecting, but…

It couldn't hurt. So why not?


	3. An Invitation: pt 1

_**A/N: HEY GUYS!**_

_**Here's the next chapter. An idea that stemmed from the 2**__**nd**__** chapter, I believe. A continuation of the 'party' Elizabeth Midford was planning. Yes, Ciel and Lizzy and all the other characters are a tad older in my version. I'm not sure how much… at least Ciel is reaching his late teens, at least. Lizzy, her late teens as well, perhaps reaching early adulthood. The idea of marriage is just around the corner for those two. At least, that's what I decided upon in my head. From what I recall with these noble lifestyles, they may end up having a fiancé for a long period of time. Considering Ciel and Lizzy have been fiancés for, well, ages, I'd think they'd probably wait for Ciel to be old enough to be ready for such a marriage. Maybe sixteen, seventeen? Eighteen, the latest.**_

_**Anyways, I decided to put **_that_** problem on the back burner because that's not exactly important. It's Undertaker and Aurora's relationship that I want to write in detail. But hey. If you guys have any ideas on what Lizzy and Ciel's kids would be like, don't be afraid to make some suggestions! If Aurora is staying in the human world then she'd be enjoying the human experience, am I right? I'm sure their kids would meet at some point, so there you go.**_

_**And the whole Sebastian eating Ciel's soul thing… haven't thought that far ahead. Maybe Ciel manages to escape Sebastian's ensnares for years on end. Who knows. But yeah. Ciel's soul will end up getting eaten by Sebastian eventually. When, I once again haven't thought that far ahead.**_

_**Okay! That's it! I would have posted this sooner, but I was trying to come up with more chapters. Once again, I have some already made, but this is a way to get my creative juices flowing and stuff like that. So, ENJOY, and I hope you guys are having a good rest of your week! **_

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"Undertaker. Dearie? Could you help me with this corset?" you spoke as you held the contraption over your chest, trying to keep it properly placed upon your chest and stomach, and you heard the man setting down something behind you before making his way to you.

"Of course dearie, but is this necessary? Haven't you been making excuses to not wear a corset ever since we learned of our little bundle?" he asked with a grin you could see plastered all over his hidden face, but you scoffed at him as you glanced over your shoulder at him.

"I can't fit into a formal dress otherwise, but honestly," you scoffed as you turned your head back around and pouted as you ran a hand over your growing stomach and stared at your breasts, "I'm starting to feel fat. Elizabeth is lucky I enjoy her company or else I wouldn't bother with this," you huffed, only to feel arms wrapping around your body, and you glanced into the mirror to notice he had his eyes gazing upon you while he plopped his chin upon your shoulder.

"_You're absolutely radiant~_, my love. Anyone to think otherwise is a fool."

"I don't feel pretty," you pouted, flinching as he pecked you on the cheek, but before he could turn you around you sighed to yourself. "Undertaker. Could you just help me with the corset already? Before it falls down?" you huffed, hearing him sigh in response before taking a step back.

"If you insist, milady. I'd prefer if we stayed in tonight," he told you, causing you to glance over your shoulder once more while you felt the man reaching for the back lacings of your corset.

"Now, now. You told me, no, insisted that you were coming with me tonight, and I'm going. If you want to stay home and be all moppy then do so –"

"No. I don't want you to go to a fancy little ball all by yourself, my Ari. I don't trust most of those so called nobles," he told you with a sharp tone in his breath, but you watched as he seemed to blink in confusion when you turned, easily grasping his cheek with your hand to bring him down to your level, before kissing his cheek, then the top of his nose, and giggling lightly at his startled state.

"I don't either, but you know the Midfords. Specially the mother, yes? Or… what do you call it? Matroness Midford or whatever?"

"It's a marchioness," he told you, snickering to himself as he easily turned you back around, and you sucked in a slight breath so you wouldn't be startled by the sudden tugging, feeling the man, first, tugging at the laces like you would on a new sneaker. Making sure the laces were nice and tight and evenly spaced as he talked, "and I suppose that's why I'm a little worried."

"What? Of the marchioness? Does she scare you?" you asked in a curious tone, though you had to find the idea of a mere human scaring an ancient reaper like himself rather humorous.

"The woman never did trust me. Especially now, seeing as I don't age," he sighed to himself, and you rolled your eyes at him.

"We both don't age, Undertaker, and if I were to guess, considering her reaction when she learned we both kind of just got married without a large ceremony or anything like that, she doesn't think you're a proper gentleman. That's what she said," you stated, pausing for a moment before smirking to yourself, "and she was especially not happy when I had to explain to her what happened between us. Not the full details, but she learned about our growing babe before Elizabeth did."

"Did she now?" he sighed to himself, and you couldn't help but smirk with a look of sympathy on your face.

"Now, don't get disgruntled. As far as humans are concerned, we're married, and our baby isn't conceived out of wedlock. Not that I care, but apparently some of our regular clients would. And your problems are my problems. Remember Undertaker? We're working as a team here. I'm not going to abandon you to any wrath she may have towards you," you told him, turning your head to smirk deviously at him, and you could tell he wasn't entirely amused by your response, before nodding his head.

"Yes. A team, which means you don't leave me alone with the woman for too long."

"Only if you agree to not eat the entire buffet table," you countered, causing him to huff.

"What a cruel mistress I have married!"

"What an insufferable man I have to deal with," you countered, but the two of you smirked at each other before you turned, knowing what was to come as he tugged at your corset and began to tighten the bindings around you. "C-careful love. Not too tight… enough to get into a dress," you told him, feeling another tug, then another, and you had to grab the edge of the bedframe not to suddenly slam back into him as he stopped and began to tie the long laces of the corset together, tucking them into the corset to hide the laces away as you grumbled and rubbed at your sore front.

"_Everything okay~ in there?_" you heard Undertaker suddenly whispering into your ear, his arms wrapped around your waist as his hands rubbed at your stomach, and you leaned back into him while you placed one hand on top of one of his own hands as you stared up at him with a miserable look on his face.

"I'm sore and it sucks. Trust me, I don't want to be out all night. A few hours to talk to people and say our hellos, and then we're back in bed."

"We can always skip the festivities and stay home –"

"Aren't you amused to see if the Phantomhive boy shows up tonight?" you smirked up at him, hearing him snickering to himself before his free hand reached for your face, keeping your face from moving around as he leaned down and kissed you.

Long and slow. As if he were tempting you to stay here and lie all night with him in the large queen sized bed you both share, but then he snickered and poked you on the nose before he began to walk away, back to dressing himself.

"I am curious to see if the little earl arrives. _Do you think he will~?_"

"He'd better. I detest his butler as well, in fact I have every right to," you huffed at him, walking to the closet to stare at the dresses you could pick from, and you took out two, the biggest fancy dresses that you own, and frowned to yourself as you pondered which one will be the best to wear for such an event. "That devil is the reason why the souls of my various ancestors didn't exactly find peace. Starting with Ciel, sadly," you scoffed, but then you shrugged your shoulders, "but they made their choices, and I have made my own choice in the matter. Now, what do you think? The blue or the pink dress?" you asked him, holding up a pink dress that had cute little frills with white lacing. It was a bit too girly for your tastes, but over the time you've been in this era you've bought about three pink dresses, because you know how much Undertaker likes the color pink. Yet, you prefer blue, but this blue was the complete opposite of the pink dress. While some of your blue dresses have combinations of purple and violet thrown in for good measure, this blue dress was mixed with black. A rather dreary and intimidating type of dress, with a long skirt train that almost hid your feet from sight, with a perfect combination of blue and black mixed in, and silver embroidery to make the top of your chest and your skirt train pop out. It was your basic swirls and circles, simple in its design, but elegant once you placed it upon your body. "… Well?"

"The blue," he told you, and you couldn't help but give him a curious look.

"Blue. Really? Normally you'd jump at the opportunity to see me in a pink dress –"

"The blue dress looks more comfortable for you. Besides, I'd _love~_ to see you in such an elegant dress, my love," he smiled at you, and with a nod you took the dress off of the hanger you had it on before unbuttoning the backside. "Especially since," he paused, and before you could think about starting to put on the dress, pausing as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders to lean into your backside, giggling and grinning as he held a dark blue ribbon that strangely matched your dress in his hand, "I have a matching bow to boot!"

"Alright, alright," you chuckled at him, letting him kiss your cheek before going back to tying the ribbon around his neck and skillfully turn it into a proper bow, all the while you struggled, like usual, to get into the darn dress. Except this time, it was more then you not quite caring to understand all the little bits and pieces that have to go into your attire. Rather, it's the fact that your boobs have begun to grow much too big for anything you currently own, and your waist is obviously starting to expand. It wasn't enough for someone to initially think that you're pregnant, at least being overweight, perhaps, but it is annoying to deal with. Heck, you're going to end up wearing Undertaker's clothes if you don't go clothes shopping soon, even though you hate shopping for clothes.

But, once the teasing had settled down and all you asked from him is to help you with your buttons, you both worked silent, yet contently. Like the way you both worked on the dead in the shop, or that one time you both sat at a desk working on paperwork. A tranquil moment of silence that the both of you treasured, just as much as the times when you're both talking and enjoying each other's company, and before you knew it you heard a rough knock at the front door. "I'll get that, my sweet. Are you almost done?"

"Practically. I need to finish my hair," you explained to him, smiling lightly as the man went to get the door and you watched as he reached for his famous black top hat, plopping the undertaker hat upon his head and letting the tassel flutter within his long silver locks of hair as he walked, and you smirked to yourself before you went back to the vanity mirror you were currently sitting in front of. Where the man's desk used to be, now sat a vanity mirror. You honestly didn't need it, for you don't care to wear makeup, but Undertaker found it lying around somewhere and after restoring bits and pieces of the wood and replacing the broken mirror, it was almost as good as new. With a matching painted chair to match!

But, unlike most nobles and women who have money to spend, you still don't like putting on makeup, and so, for such an occasion, you put on the bare minimum. Nothing too intense. Foundation, a slight bit of pink blush, soft light pink lipstick, and black eyeliner. Black mascara and slight eyeshadow, but you always did the 'brown smoky eye' look. It was simple, made your blue eyes pop, and considering most see colorful eyeshadow as a 'girlish' style, you didn't bother doing that.

You began to comb your decently long dark navy blue hair, realizing you should probably get a haircut before it gets too long and unbearable to handle. You know the norm is to have long hair to put into fancy hairdos, but with a kid on the way? And possibly more in the future? You don't think you can handle taking care of long hair, even if Undertaker can. Heck, it's only this long because you've been trying to grow it out ever since you showed up in this era and your hair was thought to be 'too short'.

You sighed as you braided your hair, skillfully circling it upon the top of your head while you used a thin blue ribbon to tie the ends, little hair pins and other items you've learned about in this era to keep you hair up, and one last thin, but matching blue ribbon to wrap around your bun to keep it all in a stylish updo. Normally, you don't care. You just put your hair in a ponytail or maybe a messy bun to keep it out of your face, but if you're going to a fancy ball you should probably look the part of a lady.

Even if you still don't think you are one, and never will be one. And wouldn't want to be one in the first place.

But, just to tie everything together, and make you truly feel like your good old self, you reached into your decently large box of jewelry, noticing your precious family ring placed in the center, but you didn't reach for that item. No, instead you grabbed for a fancy decorative hair comb, which probably costs more than most of the dresses you own. It was a Chinese style hair comb, with silver metal that tied it all together. There was a soft large blue flower in the center, with a silver butterfly on each side of the flower, the butterflies facing the flowery center. Tiny bluish pearls that matched the blue flower was placed centered on the butterflies and two hung from the ends of the butterflies, and thin long silver metal plates hung from across the bottom of the design, causing the silver metal to dangle far past the flowers and the butterflies, clanking behind your head as you walked.

But, it's one of the few little items that you own that you like, and you know Lizzy wouldn't like it if you wore skulls or bones or something along those lines. So, using the long silver comb teeth, you nudged the comb into your bun, making sure it was tightly in place so everything wouldn't fall apart if you were dancing or moving around in a fast motion, and as you reached for a pair of matching blue pearl earrings, much simpler in design, but silver and blue and Asian in style, you could hear Undertaker entering the room, as to not startle you.

"The carriage is waiting my love – Oh…" you heard him respond, noticing what you had just finished up doing as you put the last earring into the hole in your earlobe, slowly standing up to put on long black lacy gloves that fit your dress, before you turned to give him a light smile.

"So? _What do you think~? _I prefer skulls but if I'm going to wear so much blue I cannot resist using this comb –"

"Absolutely radiant," he spoke, tenderly grasping your hand as you watched him kneel down in front of you, and even you couldn't stop the blush appearing on your face as he took his hat off and tenderly kissed the top of your gloved hand, before putting your hand up to his forehead, closing his eyes, and sighing deeply to himself. "To be with such a lovely young maiden… truly I am the luckiest being in the universe for you to put up with a fool like myself."

"You're a dork, but not a fool," you told him, smiling lightly to yourself, in spite of your embarrassment. You wouldn't like this display of affection in public, seeing as most frown when you let him do these sorts of things, and you just end up getting embarrassed, but here, in the privacy of your own home… You couldn't help but put a hand against your rapidly beating heart, unable to stop the slight shaky breath that left your lips before you continued. "If you're a fool, then I'm a fool, for being in love with a fool," you responded, watching as he raised his head and you both stared into each other's eyes.

Smiling in spite of your embarrassment, and this sudden desire to forget about the party and stay at home, cooped up and forgetting about the cruel world, but alas you both knew you'd have to leave, and his eyes continued to stare deeply into your own as he rose to his feet. You tilted your head up as you pouted at how tall the man really is, and before you knew it he was grinning, putting his hat back upon his head and letting his messy bangs flutter in front of his face, hiding his mesmerizing shinigami eyes from view.

"Shall we be off?" he asked you, holding out his white gloved hand for you to grasp. How he manages to get gloves over his long black nails you have no idea, but with a light smile you placed your gloved hand on top of his own, smiling simply as you did.

"Yes. Let us go," you told him, letting him guide you out of the building, turning off the candles as you both went, before he helped you into the carriage, talking with the driver, before slipping into his own seat, across from you, and grinning happily at you as you smiled contently in return.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"Pretty!" you heard a girl shouting, causing your eyes to blink in confusion as you turned to notice a little girl, who didn't seem to belong in the sea of adults, but she was looking right at you while you gave her a meek smile and a wave in response, causing the man beside you to snicker at your nervousness.

"I'm starting to regret this," you mumbled to yourself, rolling your eyes when Undertaker, of course, snickered at your sly comment, and you both knew only he could hear you in the sea of gentlemen and ladies, chatting away as they drank red wine presented to them by servers, as guests still continued to flow in from the front door into the ballroom.

Compared to the Phantomhive manor, the Midford manor is, well, at least three times bigger. Well, this is a marquess household, after all, with so many people and servants alike it was starting to become unbearable.

And you were starting to feel claustrophobic, even though you've only been here for a few moments. Barely even ten minutes, and already you want to leave.

"Ari! You made it!" you heard a voice shouting at you, grabbing your attention as you began to drift towards the voice, all the while smiling, tugging your husband with you as he calmly followed you, keeping your arm wrapped around his as you went.

"Lizzy! Of course I made it. I wouldn't miss this for the world," you smiled at her, slipping yourself from Undertaker's grasp to let her hug you, but when you both pulled apart, smiling joyfully at the sudden reunion, you noticed as Undertaker took a step forward, bowing slightly, putting his hat upon his chest as he reached for Elizabeth's hand to plant a kiss upon her daintily gloved hand.

"Good afternoon, Lady Midford. Or should I say, Lady Elizabeth. Thank you for inviting my wife and I to your little ball tonight."

"O-oh. Oh, thank you sir," she smiled nervously, and you couldn't help but cast Undertaker a curious glance at his sudden 'gentleman like' actions, but then the young maiden clapped her hands together and smiled happily, as if her nervousness didn't even exist. "Thank you for coming to our household's ball. Lord and Lady Graves," she spoke, assuming that Graves must be Undertaker's last name, but you simply smirked in response and you could feel Undertaker's hand slinking around your waist, tugging you to his side as she continued with a grin. "Mother let me invite whoever I wanted! And I wasn't sure if you were coming concerning your current… concerns."

"I managed to fit myself into one of my bigger dresses," you told her with a smile on your face, ignoring the fact that Undertaker seemed to be quiet, and distant, but strangely attentive, but you continued, "but if this was ball was a few weeks later, I wouldn't have come. Unfortunately."

"Well, you're here now! Help yourself to some food and wine from the servants. Mother and father are currently getting ready, and brother Edward is talking to some guests in the garden," she told you with a smile.

"Ah, yes," you heard Undertaker suddenly say, causing the both of you to look over at him, "how is the young boy of yours, dear lady?"

"A-ah," you heard her respond, probably not used to being asked such a question by, well, the Undertaker. The creepy old mortician from the east side of London, known for all sorts of rumors, but you merely smiled lightly at his question, knowing exactly why he was interested. "Edward is doing brilliantly. He recently graduated from Weston College, and has recently returned from France on a business trip for father," she told us with a kind smile on her face. "I think he may have met a girl," she continued, whispering in your direction with a giggle leaving her breath, "but I'm merely speculating."

"Perhaps he did," you told her with a smile of your own, and she sighed and clapped her hands together, as if it was an indication that the conversation was drawing to a close.

"Well, there are many guests to talk to tonight, but I am still oh so happy you decided to join us this evening. And by the way," she continued, leaning towards you to whisper close to your ear, so no one but, perhaps, Undertaker, could hear, "mother would love to talk to you about your current… predicament. She knows some good midwives that live in the London area that would love to be recommended by the Midfords."

"I see. Hopefully they aren't anyone I've already talked to," you responded, and she leaned away and smiled in response.

"It must be hard, especially when it's your first, but don't worry! I hear the younger you have a child, the easier it is. And with a supportive husband by your side," she spoke, turning to Undertaker for a moment to smile at him before her head turned back to you, "I'm sure you'll be just fine!"

"Thank you Lizzy. Your words mean more to me then you may think," you told her, causing her to blush just slightly, but she played off her embarrassment by letting a giggle leave her breath.

"You're welcome, Aurora. Ah, I need to go talk to the countess that just walked in," you heard her say, her eyes staring at a particular woman who had just been announced as she walked in, but she bowed and gave you an apologetic smile, "so I will take my leave."

"Visit me whenever you're in London. Considering I'm going to be stuck in the mortuary for a while, it'd be nice to have some company that doesn't consist of mourners and widowers," you told her, and she giggled lightly, knowing your words had a jokeful tone laced with your calm tone of voice.

"I most certainly will! Next time. Enjoy your evenings, Lord and Lady Graves," she spoke, probably deciding that merely saying 'Graves' would be too weird, and you smiled and bowed slightly to her, watching the woman go before you sighed tiredly to yourself.

And you noticed the concerned look on Undertaker's face.

"Is everything alright, my love?" you heard him ask, but all you did was sigh to yourself before tugging on his arm, slightly, indicating that you wanted to start moving from your spot as he began to calmly lead you through the sea of bystanders talking in their own little groups.

"I'm starting to feel hot. Could you fetch me a water? Maybe something to eat?" you asked him, and he smiled, kissing the top of your hand as he let go of your waist and stepped away.

"Of course, my love. I'll be back in a jiffy!" he exclaimed with a grin and a bounce in his step, and as you watched him leave you couldn't help but smirk to yourself.

Until you noticed not one, but a few groups of men looking in your direction as they noticed the intimidating tall figure standing beside you had left your side, and you sighed to yourself. Knowing that, by the time Undertaker returned, you'd have to verbally fend off men and women alike that would like nothing more then to take you away from your husband and do… rather nasty things in return.

Which is one thing you hate about these balls. How people seem to flock towards you the moment Undertaker leaves your side. How irritating.


	4. An Invitation: pt 2

**A/N: HEY GUYS! A pretty early time to be posting, heh.**

**Yeah, well I was going to post this next chapter sooner, but I had to go in to work and I've been rather tired. And today it's going to be another long day, so by the time I come home it may be very late in the evening. So, I'm reviewing a chapter now and posting it! I wanted to get this part 2 out right after part 1, but life got in the way. Sadly. Oh well!**

**And to be honest, I kind of like the idea of Francis and Vincent being Undertaker's children. I didn't exactly outright say it, and perhaps that's why Francis is suspicious and angry at Undertaker, but yeah! Perhaps Cloudia did marry a man, probably, but at least Vincent is Undertaker's, and of course only Undertaker can really know that. There's a reason why Undertaker is hesitant about having children, as well, and this is one of those reasons. The legitimacy of a child, for starters, and the fact that most, if not all children he may or may not have is always considered 'not his'. Meaning he's not the one raising them, for one reason or another. With Aurora, it'll be a different story, and maybe one of his worries is that she'll leave him like every other wifie of his, for one reason or another.**

**Just a thought, honestly. It drives a few of the arguments/concerns that come up in future chapters, why Undertaker may be hesitant or uncaring about certain things, and stuff like that. But, hey! I don't think I outright say Undertaker is the father of the former Phantomhive kiddos, so I don't know if that little detail will be added in these chapters, yet. But if you guys like that idea then DON'T BE AFRAID TO COMMENT. Or, maybe I won't even mention it. We'll see. Anyways, that's about it! ENJOY YOUR DAY, guys, and SEE YOU SOON!**

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Hours passed of boring conversations, attempts to pull you away from Undertaker and become 'their' wife, as well as a few requests for a dance. At this point you were just about fed up with all of this, intent on leaving before the end of the ball, but before you could even think about that you heard a butler holding a tray of red wine and empty wine glasses giving you a slight bow. "More wine, milady?"

"No, but you can take my glass," you told him as you placed your empty glass on the tray, letting the man leave while you sighed tiredly to yourself. You didn't care how you drank your water, but you're getting tired of these servants coming up to you, asking if you'd like another glass of wine. You suppose holding the clear glass made them think that you needed to be drunk, or something like that, but your eyes scanned the room in a tired and irritable manner. At some point, Undertaker managed to sneak away, again, though this time he was forced to leave by a couple of 'business associates' that you know he doesn't particularly care for. Nevertheless, he left you behind to humor them, though you know why.

His experiments. Before you ever came into the picture, and if you hadn't they would have been the cause of his inevitable death. If the reapers had known that the world wars were coming they would have never let a legend, such as he, die before that happened, making him serve them until he either, a, died on the battlefield somewhere, or b, become a hero or execute him, after he was done with his usefulness. You've been very clear that you won't let him do those sorts of things, anymore. You even explained why. Why you never want to see him reviving the dead like he did.

Not because they're zombies, or humans without souls, still living lives, confusing the balance in the universe and causing chaos to ensue. Not even because you don't want another being to have to deal with the pain of being alive, in such a way. Craving human flesh, desiring blood like some sort of vampire. No, it's because you don't want him to die. To leave you. Because of his own stupidity and curiosity. You could even tell him exactly what would happen, if that would stop his attempts. To know what the end results will be, if he continued down that path.

But you're not happy when he lets those men talk to him. And while he may cast you an apologetic glance, even tell you what they talked about in detail later, you just don't want him to even think about what he could be doing.

If you weren't in the picture.

You can love him through his faults and his weaknesses, but something that can cause his death? No way. You've already had your broken more then once by someone very close to you dying. His incarnation, in fact. You don't want to have to go through that same pain, after having his child, just to have him die on you. You want to raise a family, with him. Not be a single mother, alone, never remarrying because you could never bare the idea of moving on from the Undertaker. Even if his soul was reborn in a new body. You just couldn't do it.

You won't.

So… if there was anything you'd be terribly hurt by, destroying some, if not all, of your trust, would be to learn that he was trying out his experiments again. Or even handing over the information that he knows to another curious rogue reaper. Even that would be a betrayal of your trust, and one more glance your way, from across the room, and you knew he knew that you didn't like any of this. Not at all.

But before you could think about marching over there, making a bit of a scene about being a 'hysterical' wife, by dragging the Undertaker away before he could think about a life besides the ones you both should be creating, together, you noticed someone approaching you from the corner of your eyes, and once you noticed who it was you curtsied and bowed, though not as low as you should be. "Marchioness Midford. Good evening."

"Good evening Lady Graves. I was surprised that you brought your… husband with you," she spoke, her tone a bit irked by the mere idea of the Undertaker, and you smiled at her as you lifted your head and stood back up, making sure your placement of your feet was in a comfortable position before responding.

"If he wasn't coming I wouldn't have come, either. Not to disrespect you, but we both aren't fond of crowds," you told her, simply. Not the real truth that he **didn't** want to show up, but he did only because you were going. Because he truly is a jealous man, though he can hide his jealousy rather well. Normally. Usually. "You're hosting a lovely ball this evening, Marchioness Midford."

"Thank you, but this is the work of my daughter Elizabeth. She is the hostess for the evening. Planned the entire event, all on her own," her mother smiled proudly, and you couldn't help but smile in response, but then her face became serious and neutral as she continued. "Have you still not found a good midwife in the London area?"

"There are a lot of women who claim to be midwives, but half of them don't even know what they're doing, and the other half could end up dying before I even reach my third trimester," you huffed, crossing your arms over your chest and sighing to yourself. "So many women think that having red wine during a pregnancy will calm one's nerves, but all you're doing is poisoning your unborn baby and causing brain damage. And don't get me started with caffeine," you huffed in irritation, only to notice the woman raising a curious eyebrow at you. "Such common advice that isn't grounded in facts in the slightest. I'm starting to think I need to move somewhere if I want to proper care I need," you honestly told her, but the much older woman merely shook her before giving you a simple smile.

"I know a lady that could be helpful. Baroness Davison. She's a new doctor, living in the London area, who happened to be under an apprenticeship with my late sister-in-law's late sister, Baroness Angelina Burnett. An exceptional young woman. Recently married. While she is new in her private practice she has helped with many births and assisted with several different midwives. I could have her come by your home in a few days."

"That would be great, honestly," you responded with a light smile at the thought. If you recall who that Burnett is, she used to be known as Madam Red. The aunt of Ciel, on his mother's side. Though, you only know a lot about her from Ms. Grell. Not because of, well, the family she had when she was alive… sadly. "I was starting to lose hope."

"Where would you go if you weren't going to stay in London, if I may ask?" she decided to ask you, and you shrugged your shoulders and sighed to yourself.

"Considering you know what I am, and what Undertaker is, I'd probably be living with my own kind, which is something he doesn't like because he'd rather be working as a mortician, while he has the chance to. Or, believe it or not, I do own my own estate in a different… ah, we'll say realm," you told her with a light smile on your face. "I could certainly raise any children I have there, but the problem is that I don't want to. They would be influenced in a very foul way and I'd rather have them experience the normal life of a human then dealing with… other problems," you stated, trying to be a bit broad on what exactly they'd be exposed to. Surely it'd happen sooner or later. They'd be pressured to be field officers, for example, and go to the Grim Reaper Academy, or perhaps go to the underworld to live lives down there, but you don't want that. At least, while you're raising them. You want to be with your husband, doing a trade you've always wanted to do, and living in your little paradise and forgetting about the realities of the universe you live in.

This is your chance for happiness, and you don't want to squander it by making stupid decisions.

"I want to live here, but let's just say medicine hasn't caught up with you humans, quite yet," you smiled weakly, but she nodded in slight understanding.

"I see. Hopefully you can stay. While I don't care for your… for that man," she spoke, frowning at the thought before continuing simply, "I do enjoy your presence. You've been a delightful woman to my Elizabeth, and it's a shame you picked a man like the Undertaker. You could have done better."

"But I don't want to marry someone because they have money. I want to be with someone because I love them, and I love him," you told her simply, smiling lightly at her disapproving face. "He's rough around the edges, sure, and don't get me wrong, I don't expect to change him or anything like that. I adore his goofiness and his overall attitude over life. Over death. He's serious when he needs to be, and I know he'll be a great father," you told her with a light smile. "Honestly, even if I suddenly became a widow for whatever reason, I would never remarry. Would never find another lover because I could never love another person, after Undertaker. So, no matter what you mortals think, I do love him deeply," you stated, placing a hand over your chest as you smiled happily, "and we love each other, and if our love produces children then they're merely the offspring of the love we share together.

"Don't worry about me, Mrs. Midford. I get it. He's unpredictable and probably crazy, for sure. He's a bit strange and sometimes even I worry about what he's doing and what he's thinking, but I care and trust him enough to know that at the end of the day, he'll come back home to me. And while we may have not known each other for very long, it feels like we've known each other for an eternity. I want this, so please, don't think I'll give up what I have after working so hard to achieve even this much. I would never want to give up the future that's within my grasp for anything this world can offer me," you smiled, sweetly, and all she could do is sigh to herself.

"If you say so… but my feelings will stay the same about… that man."

"Well, regardless of your irritation towards my husband, at least accept my decision," you told her simply, but before you could finish what you were saying you felt a hand upon your waist, and you barely cast a glance to the man who now looming beside you. "Are you done talking with those… men?"

"Yes, my love, and do not worry. I do not plan on associating with their like," he told you, but then he smirked deviously through his covered up hair and his top hat at the woman standing before him. "Lady Francis. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Lord Undertaker," she huffed, and you watched with an amused look on your face as he bowed to her, kissing the top of her hand, as she let out another irritable huff while he looked up at her, grinning rather crudely, before straightening himself as she glared up at him. "How have you been these days? Still working with my nephew, I presume?"

"Of course, my dearie. After all, as far as I can see, _you're still little Lady Phantomhive~ to me_," he giggled to himself, but as she let a low growl leave her breath, holding back the shouting she obviously wanted to do, instead you wrapped your arm around his, tugging his shoulders slightly like a child would, and he shifted his gaze down and looked at you curiously.

And you looked up at him with a light smile adorning your face. "Stop agitating the poor woman. Besides, Lady Midford here is helping me with our little midwife problem."

"Oh? Then I apologize for being an agitating man, my dear," Undertaker spoke, using his other hand to put his hand over his chest and bow, just slightly, and you smirked as the woman cast you a slightly confused, but unsure look, yet he continued with a grin upon his face. "If you are helping with our little problem, then I shall hold my tongue, for now."

"Thank you," she spoke with a tired sigh leaving her breath, and you smirked before letting go of Undertaker's arm, only for feel his gloved hand lace around your own gloved hand. She watched as you both stared into each other's eyes, even if Undertaker's gaze is still hidden underneath his long shabby bangs, and he gently kissed the top of your hand while you smirked lightly in return. "… You better be a good husband and father for Lady Graves. If I hear you're a disappointment I won't hesitate to help the poor woman into leaving your sorry state," she stated, bluntly, and the man merely smirked in reply.

"Then I shall do everything in my power to not disappoint. Isn't that right Ari?"

"Yes Undertaker," you responded, but your husband continued.

"If you must know, Lady Francis, but I've already been conducting arrangements for our child, here," he spoke, putting a hand on your stomach, deliberately, before patting your stomach, causing you to glare at him for being so obvious, and he let you go with a smirk on his face before continuing simply, "and any future children we will hopefully have."

"Hopefully," you spoke, though you squeezed his hand, a bit unsure about the idea of having anymore then necessary, and you could feel him squeeze back, as if to comfort you, while he calmly continued.

"Arrangements, for if we shall both pass on, for example, before the children are fully grown. I've been deciding upon how we shall plan for their futures, if we will be sending any boys we may have to university, and even if and who we shall have come by to tutor our children. While I may have an undertaker's salary here, we have plenty of money to spend in other elaborate ways. Am I right, my love?"

"Is that what you've been planning for me?" you questioned him, giving him a curious look, and he smiled to himself before continuing in a gentle tone of voice.

"I told you. I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy. That includes dealing with troublesome entities that want to get in the way of our happiness. Trust me, the paperwork has been grueling and tedious, even for me," he pouted at the thought, before smirking once more, "but I almost have it all figured out!"

"You better go over everything you've planned, then," you huffed at him, only to feel a sudden peck on your cheek and you cast him a curious look, causing him to grin before turning his gaze back to the woman watching your conversation before his head turned back to you.

"I will. Once it's been figured out. There are decisions we can make together, and if there's something you don't want then I won't bother with the tedious paperwork. But, I want to be ready. For whatever happens," he told you, and you couldn't help but smile happily as a result, causing him to giggle as he held up your hand again, kissing the top of your hand a bit more passionately then before, before grinning widely at your silent response. "So, are you satisfied?"

"For now, I suppose. I'm impressed you're thinking about the big picture and trying to put some precautions in place," you stated, before continuing, "but remember, we're in this together. So, I expect you to tell me everything you've planned out."

"Of course," he told you, kissing your hand again before letting your hand drop to his side, while he still grasped it with his own hand while he continued, "but you've been _sooo~ stressed_ lately that I decided to wait until we've handled our little… medical problems," he stated, and you sighed in response.

"Yes. Okay, fine," you huffed, knowing he kind of beat you, though you still want to know what his plans are. What he's been doing to keep the council and any potential recruiters away from his family. Even if you were some other, decently normal, reaper woman, they would still try to use your children for themselves. That's what happens if you're a well known, living legend. Any offspring you have, they want to use, and considered you're both legends, in your own rights… all the more reason to want to get their hands on your children, first.

Which is why you dislike the association, and hate the high council in general. An anger you both can agree upon.

"I see you have been treating her well, for now," the woman stated, finally interjecting back into the conversation, but turned to look at solely you and ignore the man, "but if there anything you need, a place to live, money, because this fool cannot provide, come talk to my husband or I. We'd be happy to help you."

"I'll keep your words in mind, marchioness. And thank you for the help for a midwife. I'm still not fully familiar with the… we'll say customs around here. After living in Asia, living here in London is a different story," you told her simply. Sure, you hadn't lived in Japan in this era either, but living in Nippon is your homeland. Where you came from. And here, you can play off some of your 'weird' tendencies because you were born there, which is kind of true… but it has more to do with the fact that you came from a different time and era. Not a different place and country. "… Well, not to cut this conversation short, but I was hoping, now that we've talked with you Mrs. Midford, we can head off for the night."

"Are you not staying?" she asked in a curious tone, and you smiled and shook your head.

"I can only stand so many people at once. I talked to everyone I wanted to, and if we stay up any longer I won't be very productive tomorrow. Isn't that right Undertaker?"

"I'll make breakfast tomorrow," he told you, suddenly letting your hand go, only to wrap an arm around your waist and pull you closer to his side. You couldn't help but give him a curious look over where his mind currently was, as if the only people here are the two of you. "Something light. No eggs, lots of fruit."

"Sounds delicious," you responded, smirking up at him, "but we're trying to thank the marchioness here and leave this ball. Were you not paying attention?" you grinned, and he looked down at you before sighing to himself.

"_You caught~ me_. Thank you, Lady Francis, for your assistance, and thank your little girl for hosting such a lively party. The food was delicious and perfect for my little wifie here. Some food have been making her awfully sick lately, but she enjoyed the plates of fruit."

"I was wondering why Elizabeth insisted we have fruit available," you heard her respond, speaking to herself then to the two of you, but then she continued with a nod, "then fine. I shall tell the girl. She is off somewhere, I'm guessing," she stated, her eyes glancing around the room, and you turned to notice the Lizzy had found the Phantomhive boy, causing you to notice the butler, standing by as the couple hugged, and you smirked as you turned back to the mother.

"Looks like she's currently busy."

"Yes… I suppose so."

"We'll take our leave for the evening, but we thank you for the invitation. _Don't forget to stop by~~ if you're ever in London, my dearie~_" Undertaker giggled, lifting up his free hand in an attempt to hide the obviously wide grin on his face, but the woman rolled her eyes and sighed to herself.

"If I stop by, it's only for your wife here, **Mr.** Undertaker," she told him, bluntly, and you rolled your eyes as he merely grinned wider in response.

"Even so, just because I have a family does not mean I've forgotten about you, little one. Even if our interests have drifted apart, I will forever enjoy your company. We have some new teas! It's not just earl gray and plain English breakfast anymore," he grinned, knowing that's why the woman absolutely hates stopping by… among other reasons.

"Then… I'll think about your offer, but thank you for stopping by our manor, and one of our drivers will bring you back home once you leave and talk to one of them," she told you, motioning to the door before continuing with a sigh leaving her breath. "I still don't understand why a nice girl such as yourself would bother with the Undertaker."

"I told you. I enjoy his company and I love him. That's all that needs to matter," you told her, your eyes turning up to look at him as he stared down, through his bangs, looking at you curiously while you continued with a wide smile on your face. "We've worked hard to reach this point. To even be close to having a family like this, undisturbed. Without too many interferences and problems to deal with. If anything, we want our little family to not have to deal with all the problems we've had to, over the years. Am I right, Undertaker?"

"Yes," he sighed, suddenly leaning down to put his forehead against your head, and you couldn't stop the light giggle that left your breath at his action, before you sighed and tiredly closed your eyes. "The easier it'll be for our little ones, the better. If I could, I'd make a whole new realm just to live in quiet, undisturbed bliss with you, my love."

"Yes, but then we couldn't be undertakers and live among humans, so that wouldn't be as fun," you told him with a smirk, and he grinned in response, kissing the top of your head before straightening himself, while you turned your attention back to the marchioness. "Have a good evening Mrs. Midford. I hope to see you if you're ever in London."

"Yes, good evening. For now," she responded, eyeing Undertaker wearily while he grinned back in response.

"My invitation still holds. Come by our mortuary anytime, if you wish for a little chat and a cup of tea. Now, if you don't mind, my wife and I are exhausted and will be taking our leave. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Undertaker," she replied, not bothering to utter another word as you were turned and the man began to drag you away slightly, his hand around your waist to pull you along, and you gave her one last smile before you glanced up at him before you sighed, grabbing his arm, and slumping the side of your body against his own.

"Don't worry love. We'll be home before you know it," he told you, but you merely sighed in exhaustion.

"The sooner, the better. I spent more hours here then I wanted to, but I needed to chat. Now, I'm absolutely exhausted."

"We could skip the formalities and just teleport home –"

"I don't want to throw up everything I just ate. We'll just take the woman up on her offer and take a carriage home. Okay?" you told him, waiting for his approval, and you noticed a few eyes on the two of you, noticing the way he was 'inappropriately' holding you close, but you don't care. And you want him close.

If it be your tiredness or your crazy hormones, you just wanted the man close to you, and to never let go. Not even to step away for a moment to chat with another soul. You didn't want to lose him… and you felt that if you do let go, you may just collapse from exhaustion.

You really should have left an hour ago, but… oh well! More of a reason to sleep in bed for a while, you suppose.


	5. Growing Expectations: pt 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS!**

**I decided to post another chapter tonight! Just so you guys know, my birthday is coming up this week so I have some plans for my birthday fun. So, I may not post another chapter for the rest of the week. Maybe after I get back from my road trip. Maybe… around Friday or after that, but yeah! And tomorrow the Sims 4: Realm of Magic comes out, so I'll probably be spending my time playing that before I head out on my trip! It's only a two day trip. But, I don't know what I'll be doing this week so… yeah. **

**This was kind of a fun little chapter for me. Just some stuff I bet would happen if you're going to have a baby. I know that doctors for mothers isn't as prevalent in the Victorian era, and the idea of midwives helping an expectant mother out during her last trimester is probably still a thing back then. If I'm wrong, I apologize, but yeah. That idea was kind of the jump starter for this particular chapter. Also, I apologize if Undertaker seems a bit too… sappy at times in this story. I did decide to have 'before the pregnancy' chapters, later, so we can see a side of Undertaker that isn't loving husband/father. Personally, I like it when writers make Undertaker a sappy mess. I mean, I'd personally be if I had been alive for centuries on end and never had children of my own. I'd probably spoil them rotten if I did. **

**But there we go! I didn't really describe Baroness Davison that much because I wasn't going to keep her in the story for too long. Just when the kids are coming around. If I do decide to keep her around, maybe have her act like a younger Madame Red, maybe I'll give her a better description. But yeah! Personally, even if Aurora isn't officially a Phantomhive, she'd probably get along with her 'distant relatives' rather well. Still, I'm not sure if Undertaker is really Vincent and/or Francis' father. I don't know… but for now that's left ambiguous. Once again, if you guys have any COMMENTS to make don't be afraid to say something! And, you guys ENJOY!**

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"Thank you Mrs. Davison for everything you have done so far."

"No need to fret Ari! Hopefully the tea I've provided for you will be soothing for your pains, but if you don't want to take experimental medications then that's all I can offer."

"It's alright. Do you need your payment now or –"

"Next time I visit. In two weeks. If there are any problems send someone over to the townhouse. I won't be leaving the city for a while, and considering you're one of Marchioness Midford's dear friends, I will take absolute care as your midwife. I apologize if I don't know a lot about childbirth, but to be honest this is my first time as an official midwife."

"It's fine. Everyone must start somewhere," you smiled at her, and you could tell she seemed to be in a rush as she made her way to the door, crossing the parlor room without looking at the coffins and the caskets in disgust, which was a deep relief. After all, once you reach your third trimester moving about is going to be difficult, and to have a midwife that's unwilling to come to your residency would be terrible. But, after a few visits, and the woman was already calm enough not to freak out over the smell of death, the aroma of death, and the overall eerie atmosphere this place tends to bring among humans. Reminding them of their mortality.

Funny thing that you're about to have a child here, in a place of pure death.

"You can send me a letter if you wish to. Is there anything I should be aware of?"

"Ah… well, if I were to give you some advice, I noticed that you have planned to change two rooms into children rooms upstairs, but you have no furniture or clothing. I know a few places in London that will be perfect for an expecting mother, and some of the shops are relatively cheap! Things like cribs, child beds, clothing for babies, that sort of thing. I'll send you a list and it should be delivered within a few days."

"Sounds great. Thank you," you smiled to her. "You cannot believe how much of a relief you truly are."

"Of course! Just, be careful. The second trimester, they say, is the developmental stage. You're going to get a lot bigger and hopefully you have some maternal clothes bought already. Anyways, I shall get going. I have a few more errands to run before I head home."

"Yes. Then, good evening Mrs. Davison."

"Good evening Mrs. Graves," she smiled to you, leaving out the front door, and you waited for a moment, making sure she wasn't going to turn back around and walk in, before you walked over to the sign hanging in the window and flipped it so it was facing 'closed' to anyone passing by on the streets, before reaching for the door and locking it into place.

But, before you could fully turn around to blow out a candle, you felt a pair of hands engulf you around your midsection, and a chilling breath suddenly against your ear, causing you to naturally shudder in response. "_Soooo~? _Is everything alright, my Ari? Was little Diana helpful in any way?"

"She gave me some herbal tea to sooth my pains, considering I'm not quite sure about the medicine that's being prescribed to women that's currently in use. I wouldn't want to be ingesting arsenic, after all, but if it really gets bad I can always ask Josh for some help. He's always excited to experiment," you smirked, tilting your head up so you were looking up at his face, and he glanced down at you through his long bangs. Noticing his contemplative gaze, you couldn't help the giggle that left your breath. "I think this entire thing would be terrible if she wasn't around."

"I'm glad to hear that the woman is working out."

"Yes, and she has some shops for me to try, as well. From furniture to clothing, and such. I mean, I know we could always just shop in the reaper realm, but you know how those reapers are. There isn't a lot of childish things there," you pouted up at him, "and you have money set aside, right?"

"Yep!" he giggled, suddenly leaning down to give you a peck upon the lips, and you realized as he tugged you backward into his chest, causing you to yelp in slight surprise, that he had his hands upon your stomach. You shouldn't be surprised, but… you didn't actually realize it until this moment. Huh. "I know you do not care about our male and female roles. That husbands should be the ones providing for the family, while the wives take care of the children and the household, but I do want to make sure everything is accounted and provided for."

"Yes… well, still," you huffed, turning in his grasp but standing just a little bit away from him. Now with this darn baby bump squishing yourself up to Undertaker's chest, like you'd normally do, is way too uncomfortable now, "I keep saying, we must support each other. You cannot expect me to always be taking care of children. I mean, that's not exactly the problem. It's the whole, staying at the house while you go out to pubs and bars and drink with your buddies, sort of things. I don't like the idea of staying home all the time," you frowned, grasping at his robes as you awkwardly leaned forward to put your head upon his chest and sigh to yourself. "I mean… there's so much to worry about, but if we don't work together to solve our problems then they'll just get worse.

"My biggest fear is that the association will take you away from me. I mean, we're both deathlings," you huffed, looking up at him and pouting, "as well as legends. Why should they care about you over me? You may be old, but that doesn't mean you're any better than I am," you scoffed, only to huff as he kissed you rather tenderly on the lips, before pulling away and snickering at the annoyed look on your face.

"_Ahhh~_, my lovely. You must remember as well that we must work together. I want to be as involved as you are in the raising and rearing of our children. I don't want to abandon my family for the sake of work. If I wanted that we would be dealing with our problems in the reaper realm and not here, amongst the humans. But, _ahhh~_, we are here now so we must deal with extra concerns," he smiled, the two of you knowing full well that it'd be easier to do all of this in the reaper realm. With your own kind. Where lives live a lot longer and medicine is a bit more advanced. Sure, it isn't as advanced as the days when you were truly alive and human, but they are better than anything a human can come up with… in this current century.

"I do know that you can be helpful, as well. But still, as your mate I would like to be of service to you," he continued, gently kissing the top of your head while he continued with a grin upon his face. "That means, providing a proper home for our soon to be children. Having money stashed away whenever it is needed. After all, raising a child, even just one, can be a lot of money. And lastly, is dealing with the troublesome council. Do not worry too much, my love. I never thought I would reach this point in my life, but now that I am here, with a lovely wife and child on the way, I cannot merely sit by and let life happen. I won't let the claws of anyone try to tear apart our family, for whatever reason. Even if that means –"

"Undertaker," you spoke, grasping his face before he could finish, and he stared down at you, waiting with a solemn expression, and you smiled softly as you began to brush away his bangs and give him a light smile at his worries. "There is… something I want to talk about concerning any… problems that could happen. Not just about the baby, but everything," you told him, taking a step back before you gently grasped his hand and began to pull him to the upper floor that was your residency. Shop on the ground floor and basement level, and housing on the top floor. Kind of like a loft… or a studio apartment, perhaps.

Either way, you didn't want to have this conversation while you were standing, and so you led the man to the living room, having him sit down before you sat down beside him, and sighed to yourself as you laced his hand with your own, slumping your head down against his chest, which he allowed as he leaned back on the armrest to help you get more comfortable. "… I've been thinking… about the council. The reapers. The association. To be honest, they have more of a hold on you then they do on me. They know who you are, while they don't know who I am. You maybe Legendary Death, but I'm Legendary Phantom.

"So… I know you hate this idea, but… if they insist that we help them, for whatever reason… let me do it," you told him, slowly turning to look up at him, and you frowned, knowing he was silent and thinking your words over, while you tried to explain your reasoning. "Unlike you, I'm not tired of being a deathling. Quite the contrary. To reap and harvest souls is something I wouldn't mind doing, but being with you and having a family… well, that's the best sort of dream I could ever hope for," you smiled weakly, "but I know what they've been trying to do, and I'd rather be the one to be the field officer."

"Ari –"

"Just… just think about it. I know you wouldn't want me to get hurt, and that's the same feeling I'd feel if you left me. But, unlike you, I have something to prove. Not just as a legend, but as a woman. If you go off on assignments and leave me behind then what is that saying for the reapers? They're just as patriarchal as the humans are acting, and it'll be another few centuries before male and female could be seen equally… but I don't want you to think I'm just pushing you down and stepping all over you, so please. Tell me what you want us to do," you decided to say, and you watched as he sighed helplessly to himself, letting out the deep concerns he's held secretly in his gut, but you could feel his stray hand running over your stomach, rubbing your growing womb, and you closed your eyes as he kissed the top of your head and sighed once more to himself.

"… If that is truly something you want to do…"

"It is," you honestly told him, and he sighed once more.

"I'll agree, but only if, when that time happens, you're not pregnant. Or having to breastfeed one of our children, or something like that. If you don't mind leaving the children with me and know that they will be safe and healthy, then I will not stop you if the council comes knocking at our door for our assistance. In any sort of way," he told you, but his lips closed as you began to shift, letting go of his hand as you suddenly straddled his legs, sighing to yourself as you sat down on his legs while you put your hands against his chest.

"Thank you," you softly told him, your eyes glancing down as he rubbed at your stomach, and you smirked and reached down, grabbing his hand and keeping his hand still upon your swollen and sore stomach. "… I know you want to protect our family, but so do I Undertaker."

"I know… and I'll trust you," he told you and you leaned forward, gently kissing his lips, but then you pulled away and smiled meekly at him. "I mean, if worse comes to worse I full heartedly trust you will protect our children. No matter what. So, I suppose letting you be a little reaper would be fine as well."

"Well, let's not jump into it or anything, but you know how these things work. Our little life here is merely temporary, but it's up to us how long this can last," you told him, leaning forward and slumping your forehead against his, and you noticed his eyes were closing, while you smiled in delight before closing your eyes as well. "… We should think of some baby names, too," you told him, causing him to snicker at your words, but you both remained leaning against one another as you felt his hand rubbing your stomach as he hummed softly to himself.

"I was thinking… Ellie for a girl and George for a boy."

"George? Goodness, no. And maybe a nickname, but short for what? Elliana? Eleanor?"

"Hmm… I would like nicknames for our little ones. It would be a lot more fun that way," he giggled, causing you to snicker at his reasoning.

"Alright. Well, if I were to have a boy, I always wanted Michael. Or Raphael."

"Angelic names? _**PAAAaass~**_" he hissed in irritation, causing you to huff.

"And Julianna for a girl, or maybe Maria?"

"Maria, no. To many girls have that sort of name, but Julianna… well, my name isn't Julius so it'd be rather odd."

"We can shorten her name to Julia or Jules," you smirked at him, but you pouted as he let out a sigh.

"We'll put that name as a maybe."

"Then what?" you huffed in irritation. "And what if we have twins?"

"Do you think you will?" you heard Undertaker ask, causing your eyes to open, and you blinked as he began to open his eyes and stare up at you, giving you an expectant look while you looked at him with a worried expression on your face.

"That… that could happen, but… that's a scary thought," you frowned, and he pouted in response.

"I'm sorry love."

"It's just… it'll be so painful, and a c-section isn't possible in this era. If the babies can't get out… that's what I'm afraid of Undertaker," you told him, honestly, feeling your eyes starting to get watery and your vision growing hazy. "Not about any council members or any grand wars. It's… leaving you, all alone, if something were to happen to me while I'm giving birth. Or before that. O-or after. I-I don't… I don't want to leave," you sniffled, unable to stop yourself as tears began to trickle down your face as you closed your eyes tightly. You sniffled as you felt his hands wiping away your tears, and you barely noticed a worried look upon his face before he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him.

"I don't want you to go either," he told you, but you continued to sniffle and cry into his chest, unable to stop yourself as you gripped at his robes and buried your face into his warm clothes.

"I-if!... If something happens… I-if there is a chance that… t-that… Undertaker," you let out a shaky breath, but you continued, "if there's a chance t-that I don't make it… if the baby can life, h-has a chance… please, make sure our babies live. Please," you told him, letting out a whimper as you gripped tightly at his robes, and you couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down your face. "I'm so **scared**, love! S-so… so scared."

"Aurora… I'll do everything in my power to make sure you stay alive, with me –"

"If the baby dies and I survive, I will never be able to live with myself," you sniffled, looking up at him and suddenly grabbing his chest as your worries and regret was written all over your face. "You have to promise me that you'll make sure the baby lives. Do everything in your power, p-please. Please, U-undertaker –"

"I promise," he told you, leaning down and kissing your lips, his kiss a bit more rough, forced, and you gripped at his robes as you tried to bring him closer to you, but by the time he finally let go you were a crying mess, and he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you tightly to his chest as you continued to sob.

Yes… if an innocent life were to die before it started… you could never bare to think that, because you lived, another shall die. You can never live with yourself if your baby died, if it had the chance to survive.

But… you know Undertaker, and you know he'd do what he could to make sure you survived. Even if it meant losing the baby, but you do not want that.

You just hope he will follow up on his promise, if the time ever comes, which you hope won't. Yes… the possibility of twins can happen, and heck, maybe even triplets. If twins are a possibility, why not triplets? And the pain… the pain of birth.

Women say it's the ultimate pain they ever experience, but it's quickly replaced by a sweet tranquil comfort and happiness when the baby in born. Still… that's why you never wanted to be a mother. Not because you don't like children. Quite the contrary, but it's the pain of childbirth that scares you.

And to not have medicine to help you through the pain or have machines to keep your body alive, or even surgeons, just in case the baby isn't coming out the right way and is stuck inside of you… it's… scary… so scary.

And while Undertaker loves the idea of having a child, you're still not so sure about this. You love him, you do, but you're just so worried about everything.

Though then again… if you didn't have Undertaker by your side at all and you were on your own… who knows what'd happen to you. What you'd be feeling right now. Damn hormones, causing you to act like a hysterical woman! How irritating… but you're still worried.

And it is nice to be held tightly by the Undertaker like this. Even if it's only for a moment.


	6. Growing Expectations: pt 2

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!**

**I'll probably be posting another chapter after this one… and maybe chapter 8 after that? We'll see.**

**I had fun on my little trip. It was nice to have a vacation! Even if it was a little one. Though, now that I'm back home I feel a bit bitter. I celebrated my birthday, but apparently no one in my family cares about my birthday at all. What? I have to hound people about my birthday all the time? It's so irritating! And I'm getting frustrated.**

**Anyways, let's not complain about that and think about something else. I decided to, yes, have this story jump from one date to another. Like now, this is Aurora's 1****st**** pregnancy, but after this I'll be jumping 'bp', before pregnancy, to a time before Undertaker and Aurora were a solid couple with a child on the way. I was motivated to do that, so I did! But I'll come back to this timeframe soon enough. Don't worry about it! The whole pregnancy thing will be the main timeline, but I may skip ahead to the 'children' phase at some point. We'll see how it goes. I'm just writing what I want.**

**Speaking of writing what I want, so now that my birthday has past Halloween is just around the corner! WOOT HOOT! It's one of my favorite times of the year because there's spooky, scary stuff, candy… more candy… so yeah! Ah, I wish I was a kid again who could go out trick or treating again! So, I've been thinking of making a Halloween set of chapters… though… I don't know which timeframe. Should I have a Halloween special before the kids show up or after? Or maybe both, if I have time?**

**But what do you guys think? Because I would like to write about the kids, even if I haven't gotten there yet. Not quite, but this is my story so I'm just playing fast and loose with the timeframes, for once. It's something I'm trying out. But, yeah! Should I have a Halloween special before the kids show up, just Aurora and Undertaker, or after the kids are here? Like, a day where they learn and remember everything there is about Halloween?... If I have time, I may do both, but which one would I do first? Or at all? But I want to do something. I'm almost done with the 'bp' timeframe I was working on, so I'm ready to start something else. So yeah! Or else I'd just return to this timeframe and finish off Aurora's pregnancy.**

**But there we go! That's how far I am with this story. Once again, this is just for fun. And next chapter is a big ass lemon, so if you're not into that I'll probably tell you to skip the next chapter. I'll probably put a warning at the top of the next chapter anyways, but just so you know. Okay! ENJOY! AND ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR WEEKENED!**

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"Cloudia," you suddenly heard from your dear husband, causing your head to turn to him in confusion as you kept your hand steady while you held a needle, attached to thread, attached to one of your current guests as you stared at the man who has been rather silent, today.

"Cloudia? You seriously want to name our baby girl after your former lover?" you huffed, only to watch as the man smirked, calmly walking over to you to kiss you lightly upon the forehead, knowing you weren't going to hit him and ruin his perfectly good clothes, while your hands were currently dirty and in desperate need of a good rinsing.

"Only our first one," he told you, giving you a curious look as he smiled, "or we can come up with other names. I once knew an Alexander, for example. We can use Alex, if it be a girl or a boy."

"If we name our baby girl Cloudia, then our boy is named Ashton," you scoffed in irritation, causing him to give you a curious look.

"Oh? Why?"

"Ashton was **my** former lover, you twit," you sneered in irritation, and you growled as he wrapped his arms around you, not caring about your dirty and disgusting state as he forced you to slump into his chest, his arms wrapped around your shoulders as he breathed softly against your ear.

"_**Yeesss~**_. Why not? After all, dear Cloudia was your previous incarnation, and Ashton would have been my next rebirth. It could be like… we're putting all of those lives behind us and starting anew. Perhaps symbolically?" he spoke, humming thoughtfully to himself while you sighed in agitation.

But then again… hmm… "If it is a girl," you began, getting his attention and causing him to stop swaying you from side to side as you put the needle down on top of the cadaver and continued in a thoughtful tone, "then it's Claudia. C. L. A. U. D. I. A. Not the way her name was spelled before. That'd be too obvious. And the boy? Ashton, of course, but we'll call him Ash. Or if it's twins and we have two baby girls, then we'll call her Ashley, but keep her official name Ashton. What do you think?"

"I think, my love, I am the luckiest being in the entire universe," he grinned, passionately kissing your lips, but you managed to nudge him away as you scoffed in irritation.

"Can we get back to work now?"

"Yes love," he giggled into his hand, obviously delighted by this entire decision, and you rolled your eyes, but smirked in spite of yourself.

"Claudia and Ashton," you mumbled to yourself as you worked, mulling the names over on your lips and you could tell the man was looking at you with a gleeful glint in his eyes. The two of you worked quietly, but in perfect sync. As if the only thing in this world was the two of you, and your guests, and nothing could dare pull you two apart.

But… just as you were finally finished with the guest in front of you, about to move onto another, you both heard the doorbell ring, and before you could say a word your love told you that he'd get the door, leaving you downstairs before you could think about waddling up the stairs. You sighed, washing your hands at the sink, taking off your dirty apron, and slowly you waddled your way up the stairs, holding onto your stomach as you went, and frowning at the fact that you had to wear baggy clothes just so you wouldn't be running around the building naked.

You bet Undertaker would love that if you just walked around naked all day. The perv.

When you finally reached the parlor room, you couldn't help but let out an annoyed grumble through your throat, alerting your presence to the two men chatting in the middle of the room, and you could tell Undertaker didn't look pleased. "Spears. What are you doing here?"

"Lady Death. It is good to see that you're alive and well," he spoke, giving you a slight polite bow, but you narrowed your eyes at him while you felt Undertaker's arm wrap around your waist, tugging you to his side protectively while you scoffed in response.

"It's Lady Graves, not Death. We are not the same. That's not how legendries work. If you want to use such a title, call me Lady Phantom. Now, I'll repeat myself, what are you doing here pestering my husband like this?" you finished with a sneer leaving your breath, and while normally you'd hear Undertaker giggling at your rude behavior towards people you didn't like, this time he didn't seem like he was in the mood to laugh.

"Mr. Death," William spoke, the reaper, now, completely ignoring you to turn his attention back to the man standing beside you, "I can see that you're busy, but we need you back at the realm. The higher ups –"

"They have caused their messes, and now they must deal with them. I gave up on being a grim reaper ages ago, and if you come here without a good reason to, I will throw your bum in the Thames."

"Sir –"

"No. We are done here. Now, go be a good little boy and relay my message back to your higher ups, Spears."

"… Yes. Yes sir," he mumbled, bowing just slightly, but you could tell the man was glaring at you through his glasses. Yet, as he began to think about leaving, you turned and let out a huff.

"Undertaker. What is this deathling talking about?"

"The high council wants to put me back to work. Ever since I came out of my hiding place," he sighed in a disgruntled tone, "and I've been trying to do the paperwork for our children and ourselves. It's becoming an utter pain."

"Is this why you stopped leaving all the time?" you asked, eying the man with a critical stare, only to close one eye as he kissed the side of your head, snickering as he brought you close to his chest into a tender hug.

"A reason, but not the _**only~**__ reason_. I was getting sick and tired of being away from the shop, my love."

"Hmmm…" you thought aloud, but as the boy sighed to himself, about to leave, you continued. "I'll talk to Death about this. It wouldn't be pleased."

"Ari, no –"

"No, you listen Undertaker. I gave up everything for this deal we made. If the high council and a bunch of whiny children cannot leave you alone, then I'll use my own influence. Come on. You can't deal with those bastards on your own," you huffed, grasping his hands and turning so you were standing in front of the Undertaker, smiling meekly at him while you continued. "Fine. I can't exactly say I'll do whatever tasks those assholes want cause, I mean look at me. I'm a whale."

"You're not a whale," he told you, but before he could finish you talked over him.

"Regardless, I spent months on this, and I'm not letting you go this easily. We were promised some peace and a family. Not to have to deal with the association and their rules, while struggling to keep our family intact and safe. Let me do this, okay?"

"… I don't need Death to be involved," he told you, but you shook your head.

"It's involved because we're both involved. You may not like Death, but it likes me. Besides, we agreed that I can live in this era, in this life we now live. If that gets taken away from us without our choice, then how is that keeping with the deal I've established? Let's work as a team, Undertaker. Right?"

"Oh… oh fine," he grumbled, but then leaned down to kiss the top of your head, causing you to grin and giggle in response, "but the council won't like this at all."

"Those children need to be told what to do by the one that created them. Heck, by the one that gives them any relevance in this universe. Besides, Death is probably waiting for me to say something about this, and the longer we wait the harder it'll get. What if they get you, for example, then me. Then our children. I won't let that happen," you scoffed in irritation. "We may have lost our humanity, but not our free will. And we're atoned for any of those sins we've committed, so moral and terrible that we were forced into this state of being in the first place… Do you really agree with me or are you just saying yes?"

"I don't want to have to ask Death for help… but I suppose you're right," he sighed in defeat, "that this entire situation would be a violation of our agreement."

"Exactly. Besides," you continued with a cruel smirk, directed towards William as you turned to glare at him, "if worse comes to worse, I can kill off the bastards as swiftly as a spring breeze."

"You wouldn't," the reaper growled, only to flinch as you took a step forward, your blue eyes starting to glow eerie as you continued.

"Oh, but I would. And I can. And I have, for that matter. How do you think we took back the reaper realm in the future, _hmmm~? _Brutal force, of course. I have so much reaper blood on my hands you'd start to get physically sick, but," you continued, shrugging and walking away to lean back into Undertaker's grasp, "that is in the future, _am I right~?_ If you boys play nice it won't have to happen, now would it? I was only forced to because you boys couldn't play nice with others."

"Is that a threat?" you heard William ask, and for a moment you paused.

But then you smirked so darkly you could tell even Undertaker seemed impressed, while the reaper looked utterly frightened. "It's a promise. If you're done tormenting us get the hell out of here, before I bring hell upon all your kind," you scoffed in disgust, only to feel a peck on your cheek and a giggle in your ear.

"_Now lovely~_. No need for death threats. I'm sure the children will learn that we aren't negotiating, but rather ordering," he told you, and you could tell he was glaring daggers at the reaper who, unfortunately, was forced to endure both your wraths, but you sighed and nuzzled his face weakly in return, all the while you grasped one of his hands and let him place his palm upon your growing belly.

"I have every right to judge them. After all, I am Legendary Phantom. I come swiftly and silently in the night, when all the little buggers are asleep in their beds. Besides," you huffed, "the only reason I demonstrated mercy before and didn't completely wipe out the grim reapers entirely is because of my dear Scarlett. Without her, well, even now I would have destroyed all of you for being so weak and spineless," you scoffed in irritation. "Death itself isn't exactly happy with your kind."

"There are many deathlings that could certainly take up the mantel," you heard Undertaker continue beside your head, "but, then again, it would take many centuries for a strong population of deathlings to deal with the increase in humans. Don't you think, my sweet?"

"I suppose," you sighed to yourself, slipping out of his grasp as you began to walk away. "I'm tired of this. I'm heading back to work."

"_I'll be there in a moment~_" he giggled as you began to leave this conversation behind, not caring about what this reaper thought about you. After all, you still cannot forgive him for everything he's done, in the future. He's the damn reason why you're the way you are. Alive… the way you are. Sure, maybe you should be grateful, but you still harbor a deep seeded resentment like any reaper would have towards a damned devil.

But before you continued down the hallway, you heard the door opening again and you stopped for a moment, only to sense a familiar presence that caused you to turn around and smile happily, noticing William was growling in agitation while your love was giggling in delight at the scene. "Oh, Aurora! You are looking well. And – oh my! _**Are you expecting~?!**_"

"Good evening, and yes Ms. Grell. I am," you told her with a light smile on your face, only to chuckle as she suddenly ran at you, almost slamming into your body as she tried to hug you, only to get stopped by your husband's arm blocking her attack, as he snatched her like a rag doll and easily put her to the side.

"Ah, you brute!"

"Sorry milady, but I cannot let you harm my loves in any sort of way," Undertaker stated, slipping an arm around your waist and pulling you close into his chest, and you glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow at his protective and, perhaps jealous and agitated, behavior as he continued. "I may trust the boy to keep his mouth shut, but am I correct in assuming you are known for office gossip, _dear Sutcliff~?_"

"A-ahm… Aurora, help me out," she pouted at you, letting out a whine as William grabbed her shoulder rather forcefully, but before she could be dragged out and the man apologizing for her actions, you grasped Undertaker's arm and leaned into his chest with an amused smirk on your face.

"Grell, you must understand. We have been very careful about who we've told our little secret to. William, of course, but then a few more close friends and, of course, Scarlett knows. But not Henry or Josh or even Brooke because I know they wouldn't be able to keep the secret for too long. But," you sighed, letting go of the man's arm, "considering you know, would you like to see the baby room?"

"Would I?!" she exclaimed, practically jumping in the air for joy, but before William could think of dragging her away you grasped her hand, grinning as you tugged her arm to bring her along with you. You noticed she seemed overly ecstatic at the idea of seeing a baby room, which you have to admit was rather amusing. "You better have added red. I'll be disappointed if you didn't!"

"Red is too stimulating for a child," you said simply, bringing the redheaded reaper woman up the flight of stairs while you continued, "but we did redo the rooms. Both rooms. The guest room and old office and storage room. A boy room and a girl room. That's the plan, at least."

"Multiple rooms!? Just how many children are you expecting?" she snickered, causing your eyes to roll, and eventually you let go of her hand and slumped your hand onto your stomach as you rubbed at how sore your stomach was currently feeling.

"Could be twins, but we want more then just one. I don't want just one child. That'd be too lonely for them. When I was young, I always wanted siblings, and having my child be all alone isn't a happy thought at all."

"_Oh my~_. Is this what the Undertaker wants?" she asked in a curious tone, and you lightly smiled in response as you made your way down the narrow hallway.

"If it were up to him, we'd be having a litter of babies," you scoffed in disgust. "A dozen, at the very least, but that's so straining on my body, for crying out loud! I want at least three. A chance to have a boy and a girl, and a spare for good measure. He wants girls and I want boys… strangely enough," you huffed, but she merely chuckled at the thought.

"Undertaker would rather have a daughter. _**Interesting~~**_"

"Anyways," you huffed as you opened the door that used to be the guest room, letting the woman follow you inside as you continued, "the rooms are not done yet, but the paint and wooden floor is new –"

"Oh, my, heavens! It's sooooo cute!" she squealed with glee, and you couldn't stop your light chuckle as she began to look around the room, her body gravitating towards the lone white painted crib set by the currently closed and latched window. "So… girly!"

"A pink room for the girls and a blue room for the boys. I wanted to match the rooms, but Undertaker insisted on having a pink room, so if we have a baby girl this is where she's going," you told her, watching as she walked around the room, noticing the small bag of recently bought baby clothes, neutral in colors, but it should be enough for a newborn baby. Sizes for all sorts of newborn babes, which should last for… six months? At most? "We added white flowers and trim for this room, and in the blue room seashells. What I like are the pictures we have," you continued, walking up to a lone picture in the girl's room, framed with a white frame and sitting in a spot where you wanted the dresser, once you both can find a good dresser for a child. "We found a great faerie painter who paints landscapes from all sorts of realms. This picture is of the land of the fey, in full bloom, and in the boy's room it's an underwater ocean palace. We were going to go with a beach painting, but that painting was so colorful I couldn't resist," you spoke, following Grell out of the room as she wandered into the next ajar room, to find the blue room.

It wasn't as bright, the window smaller than in the girl's room, but it was just as vibrant in terms of colors, mirroring the girl's room except it was blue, instead of pink. White was scattered everywhere, and a dresser and small child's bed was currently in the room, kept here for now. "We found a single sized bed, but we're probably going to have to invest in a bunk bed. We both decided that we're probably going to need to invest in a bookshelf with some children's books. After all, books about the anatomy and reaper textbooks isn't ideal for a little growing baby."

"Oh! And a cute matching rocking chair! And you should get a rug, maybe circular, with some toys. Did you get toys yet?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear while you grabbed one of the many stuffed animals you happened to stash into this room, redesigned and remade after buying the original 'cute' stuffed animal from toy stores.

The one in your hand was currently a light gray little bunny with black button eyes, a black reaper-like cape, and a terribly made reaper sickle tied around its hand. "Not really… Just my little hobbies here, but that's another thing we're going to have to invest in. But not to worry, Ms. Grell! We still have some time."

"You think that, but babies come quickly. We should have a girl's day! My treat!" she giggled, clapping her hands together as her menacing sharp teeth was on full display, causing you to lightly smile. "We'll bring dear Scarlett along, of course, and we can look through shops and buy all sorts of things!"

"W-well I think –"

"What a lovely idea," you heard Undertaker speak, leaning against the white door frame to smirk into the room, his eyes hidden behind his flop of long bangs and his top hat just slightly tilted, causing it not to hit the door frame as he watched the scene unfolding with a smirk on his face. "My lovely wifie has been so busy lately, and Ari, having another feminine perspective would be helpful, wouldn't it?"

"Sure, but we agreed to buy things together –"

"I don't think one day out will do any harm. After all, we are in a desperate need for some cute books. What do you think Lady Sutcliff?"

"O-oh," she spoke, blushing slightly at being called a lady, but she watched with a pout as you slowly walked over to your husband, grabbing and clinging to his arm and giving him a playful pout in response before she sighed to herself. "Then… that is what we shall do! And we'll buy some cuter clothes!"

"Ah, the baby clothes we bought is just fine. We're not even sure about the gender," you told her, only to hear a snort in the hallway, and you couldn't help but glare menacingly while Undertaker gently squeezed your hand, leading you down the narrow hallway out into the living room, where you found that William looking at your husband's two large bookshelves, hiding one corner of the room from view.

"You don't even know the gender? You could go to the reaper realm and find out. Human technologies are so unadvanced."

"We want it to be a surprise," Undertaker spoke in response, and you could tell your tall love was back into being in a foul mood, though this time it was so obvious, and you squeezed his arm and hand back, causing him to look down at you while you let out a snotty huff.

"Unless there are complications, we don't plan on using **your** kind in the slightest, _**Willie~~**_"

"Willie?" you heard him huff, glaring back at you, and you smirked crudely at the sinister look that now crossed his face.

"I'd rather deal with the creatures of hell then deal with you god damned reapers. In fact, at least there I could easily execute troublesome creatures without restraint."

"Now dearie," you heard Undertaker sighing, knowing you were trying to help, but your own irritation was spilling over as he suddenly poked the side of your cheek, causing you to huff in response. "We agreed to stay here. Now, don't cause too many problems."

"Sure," you huffed, letting go of his arm to walk into the kitchen, and you reached into the ice box to take out your stash of assorted fruit, made and sliced in the morning, and will probably be all gone by the time it's dinner. You popped in a few grapes, munching on the sweet treat with an agitated look on your face, until Grell grabbed your arm and let out a whine.

"_Aurooorrra~!_ Give us a chance, hun! Will is certainly worried, even if he doesn't show it. He's just trying to be helpful."

"We don't need his help," you stated bluntly, and for the first time you noticed the man looked a little sad, and distort, but you continued as you popped another piece of fruit into your mouth, letting Grell grab one of your sliced strawberries as you sighed to yourself. Attempting to calm yourself. "… Well, there is something, if he really gives a damn," you decided to say, noticing both William as well as Undertaker turning to look at you, confused, and your husband sighed to himself while you noticed Grell was giving your dear mate a curious look as well. Probably not used to his 'serious' and 'calm' demeanor… if you could call this his calm demeanor.

"Have we forgotten something, my sweet? I thought we had all the arrangements in place," he spoke, looking at you with a worried look, but you gave the man a light smile since, well, there were guests in your home and you probably shouldn't be affectionately grabbing at his robes.

Especially since Grell wasn't going to let you go anytime soon.

"I haven't been taking the medicine prescribed by most doctors and midwives because I believe they could be poisonous. Or at the very least, harmful to both me and my little one here," you began, putting a hand over your baby bump, and you could tell Undertaker was staring at your stomach, hoping he was the one next to you so he could happily caress it, but you continued simply. "I haven't had time to head into the reaper realm myself and talk to Josh, so maybe you could do this for me, Mr. Spears. If you could ask the grim reaper doctors if there's anything they'd prescribe to me, in terms of aches and pains or maybe headaches, those sorts of things, for a pregnant woman then I wouldn't mind hearing their suggestions."

"Is that so. You could have asked –"

"I'm asking you," you stated bluntly, only to flinch as you heard Grell letting out a strangely loud cry, grasping you tightly while you sighed and put another piece of fruit in your mouth.

"_Wwiiiill~!_ Lady Graves is giving you a chance. Don't be an idiot and disregard it," she stated, acting a bit too whiny for your tastes, but you know why she's acting this way.

A, she actually loves him. Adores him, and knows this sort of stuff always grabs his attention. Even if it's due to annoyance. And b, deep down she knows what you're doing. After all, she is a woman as well. Maybe not entirely physically, but certainly mentally and deep in her feminine soul she most certainly is.

But, still, you looked to Undertaker, giving him a light smirk as if to reassure him that nothing was really wrong, and he sighed and nodded, getting your message without the two of you uttering a word, but you looked to William as he sighed and pushed up his glasses. "I suppose I can look into your matters. I may not return in a week's time, however."

"That's fine. The sooner, the better."

"Of course," he agreed before he glared over at the redhead. "And Grell."

"_Yes dearie~~_ –"

"If you're going to spend an entire day with this woman and drag your daughter with you, it'll be considered part of your vacation time."

"What?! But William! –"

"How about you don't do that and I write a letter to your higher ups asking for Ms. Sutcliff's assistance on some personal matters," you stated, pausing for a moment, noticing Undertaker's smirk at your obvious craftiness, before you continued simply. "After all, even if it was only temporary, she must know some humans that could be helpful for me. She had paired herself up with a female doctor who resided in London, after all. Even if it was for murder, she must have some connections from the old life she lived only a decade ago," you explained, only to feel her arms grabbing you just a bit tighter as she hugged you.

"Oh, you're so smart Ari!"

"There's a reason why Scarlett likes me, even though I'm troublesome," you stated, but you smirked in spite of your annoyance as she whined and held you close, and Undertaker couldn't stop his snickering as you both noticed William sighing, in defeat, and pushing up his glasses with his gloved hand once again.

"No need to bother with the formalities. That is a reason enough to have Sutcliff take a day off, but only a day. **One** day. And be quick about it, Grell."

"Yes Will," she smiled, but then she let you go, skipping across the room into William's arms, only to be tossed to the side like a ragdoll, and she yelped as she tumbled to the floor.

You sighed, shaking your head at the scene, but you smirked lightly as Undertaker walked up to you, holding you to his side in a protective manner, even if he was grinning as if nothing was wrong. "Sounds like a delightful plan. We shall plan for your arrival in two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" she explained, even confused that she was being told specifically what time she could come over, but you merely smiled lightly in response.

"We're both busy with work, Grell. But, after the next Sunday, I'll be free to do an all day trip with you on that following Monday. Okay?"

"Well… okay," she sighed, only to jump up and clap her hands. "I'll keep a lookout for the best places for _our little shopping spree~_!"

"Sounds delightful," you chuckled at her, but you heard your husband continuing with a smirk adorning his face.

"And next time, dear William," he began, causing the other reaper to look over at him, and you could tell Undertaker didn't seem entirely pleased, even if he was smirking, but it looked more sinister then it was kind and gentle, "if you display such violent tendencies, especially in front of my children, I will throw your ass onto the streets. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," he bowed, looking embarrassed, and you raised an eyebrow when he was just about to grab Grell by the collar of his red coat, only to pause and begin to walk away towards the stairs. "We're leaving Sutcliff. We've spent too much time here."

"_Yes Will~~!_" she exclaimed excitedly, giving your husband a grin and a wink, only to chuckle at you nervously at the glare you gave her. "Oh, _**so cold~**_"

"Stop flirting with my husband. I may just have to reevaluate my relationship with you, otherwise," you told her bluntly, causing her to chuckle nervously as she quickly began to make her way to the stairs.

"N-no need for that! _I'm merely teasing you~. Good evening, Graves~~!_"

"Have a good night Grell," you sighed, tiredly, only to hear a low chuckle in your ear as your husband held you close, staring over your shoulder, and you both waited to hear the door close before you sighed once more. "That was exhausting."

"Need to rest, my love?" he asked in a curious tone, and you gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I normally don't agree to that question, but…"

"I'm sorry for the boy. He can be very draining," he told you, and you couldn't stop your huff.

"I know you don't mind him, but he is the reason why I'm the way I am, in the first place. Not just the whole resurrection thing, but all that pain and suffering he put us through… I can never forgive him. Especially since he acts like a total stick in the mud and can easily turn into an obedient and emotionless lacky for the council," you huffed in disgust, only to feel a pair of lips against your neck, and you sighed tiredly, reaching for his hands and letting him hold you, while you subconsciously put his hands onto your stomach while you rubbed at your sore growing round figure. "I'm sorry, though. I shouldn't act so aggressively. He hasn't done anything wrong, yet."

"He has sinned in a way that can be unforgivable. I understand," you heard your husband speak into your ear, only to kiss the side of your cheek and cast you a light smile that you could just barely see, "but that boy idolizes me, and unlike most of those little boys in the realm that try to gain my favor, he doesn't treat my dear wifie with disrespect."

"Hmm… if you say so," you mumbled, only to feel a pout against the side of your head.

"Oh? Has he been doing something I should know?"

"… No," you finally spoke, but after a silent paused you sighed and continued. "At first he was obviously jealous. Like a lot of the reapers in that realm. The men and women alike. Jealous that some unknown and chaotic girl like myself managed to catch a legendary as a lover, and now a father to my child. I wouldn't be surprised if some continuously try to slander my name," you sighed tiredly to yourself, "considering I acted so… promiscuous when I first showed up."

"Acting is different from doing, my lovely."

"Yes… and I told you the truth, Undertaker. You're the only man I ever slept with, at least in this immortal body of mine, and everyone else was a woman. Female. Even if it was possible for females to mate with each other, one would have to have male organs of some kind. Same would go for Grell's desires to be female, and even then, it doesn't mean offspring could be born, as a result. You'd have to use rather demonic means if you were going to produce life that is unnatural," you stated, though you know he knew this already. You were speaking more for yourself, if you're going to be honest with your own thoughts. "… Do you doubt that you're the father in the slightest?"

"Not at all –"

"Even though I was in the underworld for a time? And that we separated for a while," you turned, frowning at him, only to feel his arms wrap around your backside, bringing you close to his chest while he grinned happily down at you.

"You've never given me a reason to doubt, my love. However, should I? Considering how cryptic your words are becoming."

"No. But –"

"It does not matter to me what the reapers or the angels or devils or whatever think about our love. I love you," he told you, tilting up your chin so you were looking directly into his bright, glowing chartreuse gaze, and you could see a joyful glint in his face as he continued, "and I always will. And by our love," he stated, putting a hand upon your stomach, causing you both to look down at your growing belly as he giggled to himself, "we created a life. All I ask is that you don't discard me, once you're done with me," he stated, sounding a bit sad, but you moved his face so he was looking back into your eyes, and you smiled lightly at him, running a hand over the side of his face as your fingers tugged and brushed some stray hairs.

"I could never, ever discard you. You are the love of my life. My very reason to live on. I'd be killing any love I have if I ever thought of leaving you," you told him, gently kissing his lips, and you could feel his hands around you tighten, just slightly, but you pulled away and smiled happily at him. "I love you, as well. I love you more then anything in this universe, and our babies… To create such a life with you… I never would have said yes to such a thing, if it wasn't for you, Undertaker," you told him, kissing him once more before you pulled away, and you could tell he wanted more then just kisses as you grabbed one of his hands and began to tug him along. "We have work to finish up, love. Let's finish so we can turn in for the night."

"Yes dearie," he chuckled, lowly, and you could tell he was staring at the back of your head intently, causing you to blush to yourself, but you hope he didn't notice. You were just so, so happy to be with him right now.

To have such an understanding man by your side… who seems to love you through all of your faults. Your jealousy, anger and rage. Anyone else would have been fed up with you, by now, but now… oh… you are just so, so happy that it was making your heart swell. To hard to contain this happiness you feel in your chest. A love you never thought was possible, ever.


	7. Growing Expectations: pt 3

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I did say I was going to post another chapter today, now didn't I? **

**I didn't think looking over chapter 6 would take so much time! But here we are, and this is a lemon. The entire chapter is going to have sex and all that stuff, so if you're not into reading that sort of stuff then you can skip this chapter. I don't think anything is said that hasn't been implied already.**

**But I was in the mood to write a lemon, when I was writing this chapter. And some of it can be a bit sappy, but I'll apologize in advance for that. There's a bunch of foreplay and I could have made this shorter, but yeah… I didn't. So here we are.**

_**WARNING:: contains sex and vulgar language. Read with caution.**_

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

The two of you laid in bed: you in a cute white and pink nightgown, just long enough to cover up your baby bump and reach your ankles, and your husband, in his comfortable black pants, but bare chested as he laid out comfortably on his side of the bed, arm around your body as you slumped your head against his chest and your legs were sprawled out on your side of the bed. The two of you laid in bed, staring lazily up at the ceiling, as the night ticked on while the two of you settled and enjoyed the quiet the nighttime air brought.

Luckily, you didn't feel like throwing up. Or, hungry. Or, thirsty. You didn't have to pee, yet, and having Undertaker hold you like this was so comforting. After everything that has been happening lately, from the worries the two of you have over the association and their council, to regular clients leaving, lately, just because they can't have bodies buried cheaply by your husband, and then there's the fact that not everyone is as excited as you are about your latest addition. The fact the two of you are, a, not single, and b, not interested in an affair.

Everything is starting to get tiresome… but little moments like this, where you can just cuddle into his arms and forget about the rest of the world, are things you absolutely crave, lately. Especially right now. You're craving… him… so much…

"Undertaker?" you spoke in a curious tone, hearing a light hum in response as long nails began to run through your much shorter locks of hair, and you sighed contently before continuing. "Are you as awake as I am?"

"Are you awake, love? Is something on your mind?" he asked in a curious tone, only to frown as you suddenly slipped out of his grasp, only to sit up awkwardly on your side as you rubbed at your tired eyes. "Bathroom?"

"Not yet," you mumbled, causing him to blink in confusion as you began to shift in the bed, not bothering to keep the blanket over the two of you as you suddenly began to straddle the man, looking down at him with a groggy look on your face. "Can we make love tonight?"

"Oh?" he spoke, unable to stop the smile that crept onto his face, but he tried to sit up just a tad to give you an unsure look. "But you told me you didn't want to be touched."

"W-well… I'm missing you, and if you promise to be gentle I won't care," you mumbled, your legs shifting as you began to sit fully down on the Undertaker's upper waist, and you let out a needy whine as you began to rub yourself against his body, using your hands to keep you upright as you looked down at him tiredly. "I've been… wanting your touch so much, but you've been so stressed out lately I didn't dare ask."

"Lovely," he smiled, suddenly stopping your attempts as he slid up, taking your body with him as he sat up and rested his back against the bedframe, holding your back with his hand as he smirked lightly at your words. "You can _**always~~**_ ask me if you need me, my love."

"But –"

"I apologize for being away for _soooo~ long_. Do not worry, however. If you need me, I shall be here. After all," he suddenly smirked slyly, easily flipping the two of you over and forced you onto your backside, but he made sure to position a pillow right under your head before continuing with a devious smirk on his face, "I wouldn't want you looking for _someone else~_ to help you with your needs."

"I love you too much to look for another," you told him, shuddering as he leaned forward, tenderly kissing your neck as you turned and tilted your head, knowing he was going to do that as you groaned to yourself. "D-don't… don't be so slow, my love."

"Yes, lovely Aurora," he breathed, whispering into your ear even if you're the only two living beings in the building. Still, you shuddered at his breath against your ear, but your head barely had time to register the man as he easily slipped out of his long pants, his member popping out to greet your leg. But instead of taking you like he could have, and you wish he would, he began to tenderly kiss the crook of your neck, a desperate whine leaving your lips, as his hands began to roam over your covered body, starting with your shoulders, tracing your growing breasts, down over your very round and plump stomach, before resting upon your hips. "O-oh… _Oh lovely~_" he breathed, shuddering to himself, and you couldn't help but open your eyes to glance up at him, noticing he seemed past the point of lust then normal.

"Love, are you a much weirder perv then I thought? Are you already horny just because I'm pregnant?" you asked in a curious tone, and he licked at your cheek, a whimper leaving your breath, but he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm a dirty, disgusting old man. If you want me to stop –"

"I told you, be gentle. And help me take off my gown already. You've trapped me here," you huffed at him, watching as his eyes opened to look at you, a bit shocked by your sharp and authoritative tone, only to notice the same sort of lust that had already corrupted his thoughts, and with a sly smirk he helped you to sit upright, easily slipping the gown off of your body, over your head, and tossing the gown somewhere where his own clothes had vanished into, to be forgotten about until the morning.

You couldn't stop the desperate whine that left your breath as his hands roam over your naked body, his body shifting to sit behind you as he rubbed your enlarging stomach and his other hand began to play around with your breast, causing you to bit the bottom of your lips and lean into his back. "_Awwww~_. I am a terrible husband indeed. _To let my dear wifie go unsatisfied for so long~~_. It will not happen again, _**I promise~ you**_."

"U-undertaker," you whined, your head tilted as you groaned close to his neck, by his ear, and you could tell his eyes were gazing down at you, watching your needy state, before a yelp left your breath when he easily moved away from you, letting you slump back onto your backside as he loomed over you, his cock suddenly rubbing against your moist clit while you lifted up a hand against your lips and whined to yourself. "P-please, I know you like to fool around first, but I don't want that right now. I need you. _**Need~ you**_."

"Yes, my love," he spoke, reaching for your hand and kissing the top of your hand, his kiss so simple, yet so tender, that you whimpered at him, hoping it was enough to get him to stop teasing you, like this.

But your eyes turned hazy as you felt his tip rubbing up against your folds, your gaze upon his face as he was looking down, your body twitching and shivering in expectation. You shuddered as he began to press in, a desperate whine leaving your breath as he stopped, and suddenly you felt his hand against your cheek, rubbing against the side of your face and his thumb pressed against your lips, and you stared at him with anticipation on your face as he smirked lightly down at you.

In one swift motion, he pushed in, his other hand gripping your waist while you cried out by the sudden movement, your gasp so lustful in tone that it even surprised you. But, he stopped, and you whined and moved your hips, looking at him in desperation, and he snickered in response. "_My, my~_. You truly do need this."

"I want you. Please," you spoke, simply, wishing he'd just get on with it already, but you gasped and moaned in deep satisfaction as he began to move his hips, a shudder leaving his own breath as your body tightened around him, milking his member as your body began to roll at the feeling.

You've never felt this way before. Usually, you like how slow he goes. Going from light kisses to nibbles and bites, but feeling him so suddenly was sending your libido into overdrive. "Ah!... a-aA AH!" you gasped, your body desperate for his attention, and he happily delivered.

His hips rolled against your own, his thrusts slow and gentle, but noticing your desperate whines and cries he began to go faster. His hips thrusting very deliberately, as if he was aiming for something, but you curled your spine and tried to feel him deeper inside of you, shuddering and sighing in satisfaction, before sharp moans and groans left your breath at his movements. You began to reach for your breasts, pinching and rubbing your sore and tender breasts, groaning and shuddering at the strange, but passionate feelings rolling over your body. "U-under… taker! Y-yes!... T-there, p-pl-ease –" but your breath hitched and you groaned lowly as he grasped your breasts, gripping them rather hard and you cried out, loudly, tilting your head as you let his hands press harder into your body.

"Aurora," he breathed, his thrusts becoming much slower, but he leaned his head down to lick at your breast, rolling his tongue over your nipple while his hand mimicked his motion, and he pinched and sucked, a cry leaving your breath at the strange feeling. "Oh, _would you look at this~_. Delicious mother's milk, just perfect for our little one."

"U-undertaker," you shuddered, your body tensing up as he pressed, hard, deep inside you, and you shuddered and bit the bottom of your lip, feeling his tip pressing into your walls, up against your womb, and you swear he could easily infiltrate even that as he smirked lightly at your shivering and shuddering behavior, a desperate whine leaving your breath when he stopped his menstruations, only to lean down and gently kiss the corner of your lips.

"I won't suck, though maybe a little bit to taste," he told you, breathing against your skin before he leaned back down, his lips rather close to your plump nipple while he looked up and smirked slyly at you. "After all, you must produce a lot for our growing children. I wouldn't want you to suddenly lose your milk because I'm sampling a taste."

"Y-you!" you blushed madly, unable to finish your sentence as he snickered at your bright red face, your hand over your face in an attempt to hide your confusion.

You should be mad at him. Yelling, cursing, maybe just being outright confused at him, but you couldn't bring yourself to say anymore. Not while he pinched your other neglected nipple, and you watched with wide, unsure eyes as his lips became rather close to your sore breast, his free hand suddenly rubbing at your plump womb, and you shuddered through your teeth.

And then, he sucked, sucking and slurping like he would if he were licking your moist lips, and as you cried out, your cries becoming screams as he gripped your breast and his thrusts became a bit quicker. His lips sucked and sucked, before licking at your dripping nipple, causing you to look utterly confused through your blushing and your whimpering state. Gently, he removed his lips from your nipple, moving to the other side to suddenly continue where he had left off, whines and moans, groans and whimpers leaving your breath as he suckled at your breasts, tasting your liquid like it was a fine wine, and as he lifted his head, pausing his hips and keeping himself buried into your folds. He seemed to be pondering something as he ran his thumbs over your nipples, a shudder leaving your breath as he did so, before his hands reached out, grasping your wrists, and forcing your arms above your head. "W-what are you doing?"

"Don't hide, my love. Oh, o-oh gods… by everything in this universe… How can I be so lucky of a creature to have such a divine being?" he shuddered, and you could feel his body twitching even inside of you, and you shuddered as well before you let out a shaky breath to fight through your strange urges.

"Divine being? I-I'm not divine –"

"If our child can be just half of how sweet and kind and lovely you are… oh… I'd be such a lucky man. A worried father, but I'm oh so lucky to have you."

"I'd," you began, suddenly rolling your hips and causing the both of you to shudder at the sudden feeling, but you shifted your body so your back was sitting a bit more comfortably on the bed, your wrists not kept at a strange angle, while you sighed for a moment, closing your eyes, before looking up at him and smiling happily. "If our child even looks and acts like you, if only just a little, that would be the best thing in the universe."

"They'd be more beautiful if they were just like you," he told you, but you smirked and shook your head.

"_Nah~_. Your long silver locks of hair, I'd rather see that. And perhaps they'll have your original human eyes. Now that'd be interesting."

"Mere brown?" he huffed, his body shifting and you shuddered, feeling his movements rather intimately as his grasp on your wrists seemed to be a bit looser. "I don't think so. I'd rather have beautiful blue eyed little babies. Or, maybe something else. I mean, natural reaper green and yellow would be just as beautiful, _wouldn't it~?_"

"If it's our children, then anything about them will be utterly stunning," you smirked, deliberately shifting your body so he could press in a little bit deeper, but then you let out a huff. "You stopped. Whoever said I was satisfied?"

"Sorry," he smirked, leaning down to kiss your lips, his tongue licking at your lips, causing your mouth to part as he easily licked the inside of your mouth, your tongue tasting him, and you, and you couldn't help but feel a bit confused, but strangely aroused by the taste. "I was merely… thinking about all of this."

"Do you hate this situation?" you couldn't help but ask, but instead of hearing him huffing he giggled, kissing your lips simply before sitting a bit more upright, smirking as he shifting inside of you and you moaned loudly, letting your voice remain unrestrained and losing your control, just the way he liked it.

"_**Neevvver~~**_" he spoke, teasing you as he continued to shift, rolling his hips and pressing into you, but then he continued with a light hearted giggle. "I absolutely adore this. Adore you, my love. O-oh… my mate, my soulmate," he spoke, a true look of delight and happiness written all over his face.

And through your haze you managed to look up at him, smiling delighted by his words, as he leaned down and gently kissed your lips.

His hips began to move as he kissed you, slowly, softly, but as your kiss became more intense his hips moved faster and rougher. Eventually, he let your lips go, his hands leaving your wrists, but you kept your hands above your head, a gasp leaving your breath as your hands gripped the sheets above your head, as he tightly gripped your hips. You let out a wordless gasp as you tightly closed your eyes, tightly gripping your teeth as you felt yourself reaching the end.

And after one sharp and deliberate thrust, you curled your spine and let out a desperate cry, your body releasing the coil that was bound up in your gut, and you could barely hear the deep groan that left your husband's breath as his cum shot into your womb, his hands gripping at your waist, tightly, as you both shuddered before he slowly pulled out, some cum dripping down onto your leg and upon the sheets as he breathed heavily.

His eyes watched you, like a hawk evaluating its potential prey, as you rubbed at your sore stomach and rolled to and fro, causing him to snicker before leaning down and kissing the side of your cheek. "Satisfied, milady?" he breathed, and you huffed in annoyance.

"I'm not a lady… I guess I am," you told him, blinking as he turned your head to look into your vibrant blue eyes, and he smiled lightly as he ran his finger over your cheek, evaluating your words as he silently thought up an answer.

"I suppose we can continue, if you desire to."

"I don't know how long it'll be until I feel as bloated and plump as a whale," you huffed, suddenly pushing him onto his back, and you easily straddled him, letting your dripping folds press into his stomach, your eyes gazing at his pale and scarred skin as you continued with a sigh leaving your breath. "If you're willing to put up with my antics, that is."

"Only if you will accept mine," he smirked in response, but then his lips opened as he let out a slight shudder, your hand running over his wet and slippery, but slightly deflated cock, and after a bit of coaxing, and the way you kept staring deep into his eyes, not breaking contact, while you easily manipulated his body to bend to your whims, you shifted downward, lifting your hips. You both sighed in satisfaction as you let his member slip inside of you, and you sat there, if only for a moment, before you rolled your hips, groaning lowly, as you began exactly where you both had left off.


	8. Baby Bumps & Loving Kisses

**A/N: HEY GUYS!**

**I was going to post this a tad sooner, but noticing how long this chapter actually is I decided to look it over after I've finished working for the day and after a nice nap. **

**Anyways, how I see this timeline, Aurora, previously, had been in the 1****st**** trimester. And this is now her 2****nd**** trimester. While they say the 2****nd**** trimester is the easier trimester, I would think this is the point when Aurora starts to feel uncomfortable about her situation. After all, not all expecting mothers are excited to have kids, and some of them feel weird and abnormal during their pregnancy. Personally, I wouldn't mind getting pregnant myself one day, and for Aurora it's not like she doesn't want children, but I'm sure she's starting to feel uncomfortable. **

**The 2****nd**** trimester is also the time when your belly gets ten times bigger and the baby starts to develop. Considering Aurora and Undertaker aren't staying in the reaper realm, where medical technology is ten times better, there are certain things they're not sure about. For example, knowing just how far along in the pregnancy Aurora is. Also, she is in the Victorian era, or rather the end of the Victorian era. So, there are certain things she just cannot have, unless she lives in a supernatural state of being. But that's not what this couple wants.**

**So, yeah! I kind of forgot to say that these 'chapters' may jump forward rather quickly. It just depends on what's going to happen. And chapter 10 will be the 'before pregnancy' start of the story, but I'll be jumping back to this particular timeline soon. Maybe… we'll jump into the 3****rd**** trimester? We'll see.**

**Well, ENJOY! And remember if you'd like to see something in particular don't be afraid to LEAVE A COMMENT!**

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"A-ah… crap. Why, crap," you whined to yourself as you held your stomach tightly, groaning to yourself as you rubbed at your sore breasts and tried to roll around in the bed. Feeling like a turtle that had been thrown onto its backside and left in the hot sunlight.

You were right. You were turning into a god damn whale, and the more you grew the weirder it became. You're a decently proportioned girl, but now your breasts are so big they're sagging, and you wish you had some sort of bra to wear, which, in fact, you asked Scarlett about on your little excursion with her mother the other day, and your stomach was getting so big. You've reached your second trimester, and while most say it's an easier time compared to the first trimester, when everything just feels so odd and strange, and the third, when you just want the baby to pop out of you already, this second trimester was becoming very painful. And you don't know why. Tea wasn't helping, and the advice Dr. Davison wasn't helping either. At this point, you were thinking of screwing this discomfort and just trying whatever strange concoctions are on the streets, to get rid of this pain!

But, you tell yourself over and over to the point that it's a mantra, that you didn't want to put strange and uncertain items into your body. For all you know, you could be drinking poison. Or alcohol. Or whatever odd tonic is out and popular at the moment.

Besides… this is the time where you need the most care. When the baby truly is developing, from its face to its little hands and feet, to its organs and even belly button. And the thought of that, knowing that soon you'll be feeling an uncomfortable and strange kick in your stomach, did make you excited, but also annoyed and a bit disgusted. Not because babies are disgusting, but because you feel weird and disgusting. Like you're in a body that wasn't really yours.

Luckily for you, you happened to have a great support system, even if your crankiness has been pushed to the extremes, lately, as you heard Undertaker whistling a tune to himself you didn't recognize at all, with a tray of freshly made breakfast in his grasp, with no flowers. Of course. He learned that the hard way, after the mere smell of a bunch of daises recently picked from the cemetery caused you to throw up for several minutes. "_Aurora~!_ I have breakfast! Are you still feeling terribly ill?"

"Like crap," you sighed, trying to sit up in the bed, only to huff as you heard him snickering at your attempts as he slowly helped you to sit up properly, before placing the tray onto your lap, once you seemed comfortable. "I'm sorry for my behavior lately."

"Not to worry. I couldn't possibly understand what you're going through," he told you, and while it would have been nicer if he said something comforting, at least he was being honest. After all, he could never have a child growing inside of him… unless some really weird and wacky circumstances happened, you suppose, but you doubt he has enough estrogen being made to even think of such a thing. "As long as your comfortable, my love. And, my love," he grinned deviously, kissing down and gently rubbing your stomach, and you couldn't stop your huff and your blush before he kissed you on the cheek. "_Geh hehehe~! _Now, my sweets, shall I call Mrs. Davison over or perhaps dear Will boy? I know you didn't want to talk to him, but maybe he has some advice presented to him by the doctors in the association?"

"A-ah… honestly… I think they have done all they could," you told him, pausing as you stared at a bottle of pills currently placed on the nightstand, on your side of the bed, and you sighed to yourself as you rubbed the back of your head. "What I think happened is that I ate something that didn't agree with me."

"Oh? Like what?" he asked in a curious tone, and you smiled meekly.

"Well, Grell had me eat some very spicy chili pepper infused meal, but I think what really did me in was the fish I ate. I would have rather ate something else, but we were by the port so… yeah," you told him, shrugging your shoulders and sighing to yourself. "The fishy smell in the air and the salt may have gotten to me."

"Oh dearie –"

"And it didn't help that Grell came by to give me more chilis! And the smell… U-ugh," you thought, reaching for your bucket by the bedside, about to feel the need to throw up, but you stopped yourself, pausing for a moment, before you sighed and sat back while you noticed the worried look on Undertaker's face. "Sorry. I know you're worrying over me, but I don't think there's much we can do."

"Hmm… I haven't changed what I've given you so I don't know why you feel this way. I thought we were told the second trimester should be easier than the first?"

"Maybe not," you sighed, putting a hand upon your sore stomach as you pouted to yourself, closing your eyes as you pondered everything. "… I'm trying not to worry too much. I think stress has been a contributing factor, but I'm trying to eat healthy… I'm craving meat, though," you told him, giving him a sympathetic look. "I-I'm sorry, but a cow or something. Gods, I'd love to eat a whole cow right now."

"Geh heh! I'll make sure we have some beef for dinner tonight," he giggled at your indirect request, kissing your cheek before he stood up from his spot on the edge of the bed, poking your nose to get your attention. "If you need me, ring the little bell on the nightstand, okay? While I love to take care of you, we do have some newly acquired guests to take care of."

"Right… Don't worry about me Undertaker," you smiled lightly to him. "I think it's just something I need to get out of my system. That's all… H-hey," you spoke, suddenly, causing him to stop as he began to leave, and he looked at you worried as you put your hands upon your stomach, caressing your sore womb through your light nightgown. "Come over here for a sec?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked you in a worried tone as he made his way over to your side, taking off the tray and setting it aside before reaching for your stomach. Normally, you'd want him to stop coddling you. Trying to touch you in any sort of way, unless it's for a quickie or some good old love session in the middle of the night, but right now you just wanted his embrace.

"Could you… hold me and talk to our baby?" you asked in a curious tone, causing him to give you a very confused look.

"What? Why? Love, we can do this when I'm done with the work –"

"I-I know. I just… I want you close to me, right now. And also," you spoke, trying to push away the strange thoughts swimming around in your mind, "this is that moment in time when our baby's ears are developing. He or she hears me all the time, but not you. As much," you stated, blushing to yourself as he laid down onto the bed, not bothering to take off his shoes or remove his robes, completely happy at the fact you were letting him do this, as you took off his hat, setting it aside, before lightly stroking a hand through his long hair.

"Hello little one… Oh, I am so excited to see you," he began, giggling in spite of himself, probably finding this entire thing to be rather silly. But, noticing your own smile, and the fact that you were strangely close to tears, again, he giggled and put his ear against your stomach as he gently rubbed your womb. "You're giving your mommy a lot of problems lately, but do not worry. Daddy is here to make sure everyone is happy and properly loved… I will shower you with so many hugs and kisses you won't know what to do with them!... Be a good little girl… or a boy. I mean… I hope you are a girl, but if you are a boy I will not hate you for that. I never had a good relationship with my own father so… if I can be the best daddy for you I will be so.

"Did you know that we are super excited to see you, little one? I'd love to show you this beautiful world of ours. Humans are so fascinating!... but, hopefully you can understand the value of life. And death. Such a lacking thought these days.

"I love you," he breathed against your stomach, and you sniffled, wiping a tear, and chuckling lightly to yourself in spite of your crazy and obnoxious hormones. "But mommy should not worry. I love you both equally. Enough love to go around! But do be a good girl or boy and stop making mommy sick. If we cannot eat sweets together I don't know what'll be worse," he chuckled lightly to himself, his eyes closing as he sighed contently, and you ran a hand through his long hair, smiling to yourself, as he grumbled something underneath his breath. "Don't you worry… I will make you so safe and secure. I won't dare let a harmful hand reach you, never ever. I'll reap the souls of anyone who dares to harm you, and your mommy for that matter.

"I hope you're ready, little one. Mommy and I do plan on having more children. Don't give mommy a reason not to have your siblings, now. We are both very scared, but also very excited for your arrival. I hope you look like mommy. You will be the envy of every boy and girl in the universe, but mommy is so pretty. You will be perfect if you are like mommy… sweet baby…"

"I'd rather have baby be lighter skinned with white hairs, but maybe a light blue? A perfect combination of mommy and daddy," you spoke, causing Undertaker to lift and turn his head, snickering at your words as he began to lift his head, keeping his hands onto your stomach as he sat up in the bed.

"Well, I best be letting mommy eat her breakfast. I want you both to be big and strong! Mommy may not like it that I like to feed her so much, but a content mommy is a content life. That's what the men say," he chuckled to himself, and you rolled your eyes, but you watched as he kissed your stomach, rubbing your womb for a little while longer, before giggling to himself. "Are you okay Aurora?"

"I love you," you sniffled, tears streaming down your face as you chuckled, despite of your current condition, and he leaned down, passionately kissing your lips, and you couldn't stop the deep throated groan that left your breath over the kiss.

But as he began to part, grinning at your hazy expression and your strange desire to have him, right here and now, even though it's morning and you're pretty sore, you both suddenly froze as you felt a strange 'thump' in your stomach, and you gasped in surprise while Undertaker's eyes were wide from the feeling. "U-undertaker?"

"Could it be?" he couldn't help but say, suddenly shifting to sit lower on the bed and put his hands on your stomach, and you looked at him both shocked and unsure, before you let out a slight relieved sigh.

"Maybe you should try laughing?" you asked curiously, and he gave you an annoyed look.

"I can't just laugh when I don't want to –"

"Daddy is being _**soooooo~ unreasonable**_ lately. How irritating," you spoke, smirking at the annoyed look he gave you, but then he smirked and chuckled lowly to himself.

"I suppose mommy and daddy are being strange, now aren't we? _Poor baby~_. Being forced to wake up in such a weird family."

"But a happy family," you smiled, in spite of yourself, only to flinch and your smile to wean as you put your hands on your stomach in the position of Undertaker's hand. "T-the baby is kicking."

"Indeed," he giggled, rubbing your sore womb as he continued to giggle lightly to himself. "Such a strong kick as well!"

"Oh boy," you groaned, only to roll your eyes as he chuckled, leaning down and kissing the side of your cheek before he rubbed at your stomach some more. "This is going to keep me up for hours on end."

"We are going to have such a strong little fighter. I can't wait," he giggled with glee and you smirked at him.

"Probably. If our child's parents are any indication… Well, you can go now."

"_**Noooo~**__. I want to stay~~_" he whined, but you shook your head, grasping his hand upon your stomach tightly, before you sighed and sat up just a little bit higher on the bed.

"If you don't start getting to work I'm going to have to start instead –"

"Alright. No need to fuss! I'll be back before you know it," he giggled, kissing your lips tenderly before leaning down and kissing your womb tenderly, as well, and you blushed, holding your stomach rather tightly when you felt another kick, again, and he snickered as you huffed at him, before he put your tray of goodies back onto your lap and he calmly, though a bit slowly, left the bedroom you both shared.

And with a sigh you began to eat at your tray, flinching every once in a while when you felt a strange pain coming from your stomach, or a weird muscle spasm in your body. "You're going to be an interesting child of ours, aren't you?" you huffed, feeling a kick against the hand you had set against your stomach, and you rolled your eyes and sighed to yourself. "Yep. A total weirdo.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way."

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"Oh my god, it's kicking! Scarlett, Scarlett get over here!" Grell squealed while you chuckled lightly at her response to all of this, and you gave the other redheaded woman, who was a bit leaner and a tad shorter compared to her mother, a slight shrug and a smile, patting the top of your stomach as she sighed and walk over.

"If you insist… Gosh. That was immediate."

"I know!" Grell giggled, her hands still on your stomach while Scarlett only kept one on, and you chuckled in spite of yourself, reaching for a bowl of recently peeled nuts and start munching on your current treat. "How long has this been happening?"

"A week, and this thing inside of me just won't stop," you huffed in irritation, pausing for a moment before continuing. "This has been keeping me up all night! Unless I exhaust myself," you scoffed. "This baby is going to be a real hellraiser."

"Hopefully a hell destroyer," you heard a familiar masculine voice coming from the stairs, and you glared as you noticed William had arrived, but your eyes softened when you saw another group of reapers, but you weren't quite sure why this group was here to begin with. "Sorry for the intrusion, but after Grell started talking about the 'new baby' all over the dispatch, my subordinates wanted to come by to take a look."

"Grell. The baby isn't even born yet," a reaper with brown hair, which you knew to be Alan Humphries from your previous encounter with the reaper, but noticing the amused look on his face, and the healthy glow on his pale skin, you couldn't help but smirk.

"Healthy I see, Alan."

"No thanks you. miss," he responded, the first to approach the scene, while the other reapers seemed to be holding themselves back as he calmly walked over to your stomach and gave it a light rub, feeling the sudden kick against his palm. "Gosh. That was a powerful kick. Have you been eating well?"

"Terribly so," you huffed, smirking at the boy's concern, only to hear another reaper, one of the youngest in the group, scoff in response.

"You know what's going on, sempai?"

"When I was a human I had several siblings. I wasn't the youngest, so I understand how worrying a pregnancy can be. But, we are reapers. Life expectancies for our own expecting mothers is at a 75% rate of success."

"Only 75%? That's not promising," you had to say, only to hear the reaper that was closest to the man laughing, walking over to Alan and putting an arm over his shoulder.

"You never cease to amaze me, Alan!"

"Eric! Not so loud," he huffed in embarrassment, but the much taller reaper named Eric seemed confused when you grabbed his hand, smirking at him, before gently putting his hand on top of your stomach.

In an instant he felt a kick, and you snickered when Eric flinched back in confusion while you went back to eating your bowl of nuts. "What a strong lad."

"Undertaker wants a lass, actually. I want a lad," you told him, though you obviously didn't have such a thick Scottish accent when you told him, but you turned to the other two reapers. "Did you want to feel the baby kicking? It's not every day death gets to feel a new life, you know what I mean?"

"A-ah… I'm good," Ronald chuckled nervously, only to look confused as his older supervisor walked over to you, looming over you for a moment, while you stared up at him and glared in return.

"William."

"Mrs. Death," he responded, but you glared at him in response.

"It's Phantom, for crying out loud! If you're going to be so damn formal –"

"Fine. Mrs. Graves. If you may permit me to –"

"My goodness Will! You can just do it!" Grell whined at him, and you rolled your eyes before grasping his hand, causing the man to instinctively flinch, but you calmly put his hand onto your stomach.

For a moment, you didn't feel a thing, and you could tell the man was utterly confused, turning to slight annoyance that you had forced his hand onto your stomach, but then your heads turned to hear giggling from down the stairs. "_Are you up, my love~_ – Is there a party going on up here and I wasn't informed?" he asked, your husband glancing into the eyes of every single reaper that was in your living room, and you chuckled nervously in response, while William blushed in utter embarrassment.

"It's a baby bump party!" Grell exclaimed, throwing up her hands as her colleagues chuckled and rolled their eyes at her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry Mr. Undertaker. First Ari let mum and I in, but then everyone else showed up. We don't mean to be an intrusion," Scarlett spoke, and Undertaker merely smirked in amusement.

"As long as you're doing no harm. Love, I found some more supplies for our baby room. And, I bought some sweets!"

"Great. I mean, I'm kind of busy here –"

"I will certainly go if you let go of my h –" William had started to say, only to freeze midsentence as he felt a kick against his hand, causing him to pause while you smirked in satisfaction, letting go of his hand while you put a hand on top of your stomach to sigh tiredly to yourself. "… That…"

"… By the way," you decided to say, used to having your stomach being touched by a particular husbando that it's becoming second nature to you to feel some hand on your stomach, "I was hoping… since you're all here, but Grell and Scarlett in particular. Undertaker and I were thinking about this for a long time, and I was hoping that you could both be the godmothers for our first born? If you want," you spoke, smiling lightly when Scarlett looked like she was on the verge of crying, but Grell was the first to let out a gasp.

"Meee?! A godmother!?"

"But surely we both don't need to be godmothers –"

"We need two able bodied guardians, and we plan on having a baptism in a small little church we both like to go to," Undertaker decided to say, getting confused looks by the other people in the room, but you merely smirked in delight until you felt another kick, and William slowly moved his hand back, though he didn't seem like he wanted to… interesting. "But, then again, we also had another candidate, and we'd rather hear your opinions on the matter, Sutcliffs."

"Ah… well, it'd be odd to have two godmothers instead of a godmother and godfather, am I right?" Scarlett responded, looking to her mother with an unsure look, and she chuckled in response.

"I could be a godfather –"

"No," you shook your head, your hand slumping further down your stomach, mainly at a sore point in your gut, and you felt Undertaker finally slink his arms around you, slumping his chin on top of your head while you ignored his antics and continued as if nothing was going on at all. "You're Auntie Grell. Not uncle. Unless you want to be considered a man, but that's up to you," you told her, shrugging your shoulders before sighing as you felt Undertaker's hands wrap around you and you turned to glare at him. "I swear, these kicks are because of you."

"_I don't know~_. You do have a powerful kick, if my ribs have anything to say about it," he snickered, pretending that he was in slight pain, and you rolled your eyes at him before sighing and closing your eyes. "… You both do not have to make a decision now, but –"

"I want Scarlett to be the godmother," Grell suddenly spoke, causing her daughter to try to rebut her, but she continued before she could, "because she's been in your lives longer then myself. Besides, I can certainly be the godmother to your next child!" she exclaimed with a giggle, and the other three reapers huffed in response, except William, who seemed to be thinking about something that he wasn't going to say out loud.

"Whoever said they'd be having another one? Isn't one enough?" Ronald scoffed, only to hear Alan sigh in response.

"I personally doubt they'll stop at one, if they can have multiple children. What do you think Eric?"

"Hmm… I would never think Mr. Death is a family sort of man, but he always insisted on taking care of the little babies and children that happened to be on our to-die lists. Isn't that right, sir?"

"Indeed Mr. Slingby," Undertaker smirked with glee, though he seemed to be more thoughtful then he was being devious, and you leaned back into his grasp to sigh to yourself. "If my lady will permit me, I would love to have more children."

"No more then a dozen," you stated bluntly, causing all eyes to look at you shocked, since you responded so seriously, only for Undertaker to start laughing, and you grumbled as you felt a familiar, but hard, kick against your womb right where one of his hands happened to be.

"Three, at least!"

"At least," you smirked, in spite of your irritation, but you sighed and decided to continue, before someone else could come up with a different topic to talk about. "William," you spoke, causing the man to look up from his thoughts to look at the both of you confused, but you continued with a light smile adorning your face, "since Ms. Grell decided to back out of being the godmother, this time, and Scarlett will be our godmother, would you like to be the godfather?" you decided to ask, and you watched in amusement when all eyes, except for Undertaker and yourself, looked to William as he seemed shock by the entire ordeal.

"Ahm… excuse me? Are you sure that's wise?"

"Certainly so," you stated, as a matter of factly, but Undertaker decided to elaborate with one of his much calmer tones of voice. As if he were talking to a whiny child that needed a lesson about manners and morals.

"Not only have you helped us with our paperwork, but also dealing with the high council and the higher ups, in general. Without you around to help with the paper pushing, we'd still be dealing with their antics. And at some point, I'd doubt we would have decided to stay here, in the human realm, where we are so close to the reapers and the humans in general. I believe we would have left at some point, if you hadn't been so helpful for us."

"And while I despise what you had done in the future, that doesn't mean you're that same reaper, from back then," you continued, sighing to yourself as you looked the man straight in the eyes. "I mean, you're still a pain in my ass and a stick in the mud, but we have, what, a few centuries before you became such an obedient dog that you let the reaper realm get overtaken by the angels in the first place, betraying your own kind, even if you would have never admitted that fact," you huffed. "Still, that's not something you have done, and for all I know you may not do it, in the future. And for some reason Undertaker trusts you a bit more then the other reapers. So… think of this as my way of giving you a chance."

"M-mrs. Graves. I'm not quite sure what I should be saying –"

"Yes, boy," Undertaker told him, smirking at his hesitation, and you rolled your eyes at this entire scene.

"Such a fanboy," you scoffed, earning you a giggle from Scarlett and a confused look from Eric and Alan, who happened to have overheard what you just mumbled, but Grell slowly patted William on the back, strangely trying to comfort him.

"William. This is a great honor. You should take it," Grell told him, before smirking deviously in an attempt to lighten up the mood, "_and besides~_, if you don't want to do it then I'll show up in the most _beautiful~~ red dress these humans have __**ever seen~~!**_"

"Please don't," William huffed, but then be bowed his head lowly. "If you will accept me, as your baby's godfather, I would be honored to take on the role."

"We will," you responded, but then you turned and poked Undertaker in the chest, causing him to raise an eyebrow at you. "Now, how about we try to wrap this up? There's still two guests to deal with tonight, and tomorrow we have three funerals."

"Yes love," he chuckled, suddenly kissing the top of your forehead, and you could hear Scarlett squeal in delight while Ronald let out a 'grossed out' noise, but Undertaker chuckled at the meek smile on your face, knowing you were probably feeling exhausted entertaining these living guests. "Were you planning on staying for a spot of tea or –"

"Nope! Just wanted to drop on by!" Scarlett exclaimed with a light giggle. "But we should have a baby shower, Ari. We'll keep it small, but it seems like to me you're in need of some baby things."

"We're actually fine –"

"Nope! We'll plan for a baby shower," she smirked, suddenly walking up to you and poking your nose, giggling at the huff that left your breath. "Since you two haven't had a wedding and no bridal shower, we should at least have a baby shower!"

"… Maybe soon, perhaps? But I'm not exactly feeling well enough for such a thing," you huffed, only for Grell to clap her hands together.

"We can invite a bunch of close girlfriends. _Ooooh~!_ It'd be great!"

"And we can show those reaper girls how someone should truly celebrate a birth!" Scarlett giggled, while her mother squealed, and you sighed in spite of the amusing scene.

"You two are practically two peas in a pod. I swear."

"I'll keep these two in line," William huffed, but Undertaker merely snickered in amusement.

"Oh, let the women have their fun. But on that note –"

"We get it. You want us to leave," Ronald huffed, waving the entire conversation off with a wave of his hand as he began to make his way to the stairs. "Besides, we have work to do. Right?"

"For once, I agree with Ronald," Alan chuckled while Eric sighed.

"See you around, kid!"

"Bye guys," you spoke as the three reapers began to leave, though you could tell Scarlett was reluctant to start moving and Grell and William were having another heated argument over… something.

But, you merely watched as you ate, occasionally feeling a weak kick and you sighed to yourself. Glad that the excitement was enough to put this little one in your stomach to sleep… or rest for a while. It'll give you some time to yourself and not have to worry about the pain in your gut or your sore body, in general.


	9. Thoughtful Promises

**A/N: HEY GUYS!**

**Honestly, I wasn't going to post this chapter for a while, but meh! I was in the mood to review something today!**

**I apologize if I don't post more to this story for a while. I'm playing the Sims 4: Realm of Magic, and having a grand old time! I've been making magical families and posting them on the forum, so I've been rather preoccupied. Also, I have work tomorrow so I may not post another chapter tomorrow, and this weekend… we'll see? I am in town, but I may be busy. **

**But it won't be too bad! This is the last little chapter I have before we move on to the 'before pregnancy' set of the story. After that, I don't know? We'll come back to this part of the story? **

**But, I still haven't heard any comments about a Halloween chapter or two! Should I?! I mean, I kind of want to. Halloween is my jam! And while I could make their first born be born on Halloween, I think I'll have them born… maybe before? Maybe after? We'll see, but still. Should I do a Halloween chapter with the kids that I haven't introduced yet? Or, something with just the Undertaker and Aurora that'll probably end up being a lemon. Please, add a COMMENT. Or, send me a message about your thoughts. I am enjoying writing this story, but if I run out of ideas it may stop so… yeah…**

**Other then that, I'm doing okay. You guys ENJOY YOURSELVES, and don't be afraid to leave a COMMENT!**

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"You don't have to do all of this," you chuckled nervously as you watched the lovely dressed young lady, currently adorning a proper English noblewoman's green dress, which you wish the girl wouldn't wear, but alas that was the last complaint on your mind as you followed the woman towards the currently unoccupied rooms. "A baby shower is unnecessary and Scarlett is just trying to be a pain."

"But Mrs. Graves, it's perfect! I mean, you eloped with your wonderful husband so suddenly that neither of us had time to celebrate. Besides, this is the perfect way to gather some more materials! The salary of a mortician is certainly not enough to get started."

"If you say so," you sighed. While that could be considered true, considering everything the Undertaker and yourself had done to prepare for your soon to be arrival, you had money tucked away and so did he. So, if you both needed to, you could easily provide bars of gold and silver to pay off any extra expenses. And while she is right, you had both finally planned everything out. From how much he needed to earn in order to keep three mouths fed, to extra savings for a rainy day. If the child gets sick or you need to buy books and clothes. Things like that.

He may not seem like the sort of man to care about such things, but then again you're both grim reapers. Being prepared for the worst scenarios possible and documenting everything is practically engrained in your DNA. "Hmm… you have dressed up the rooms rather nicely," you heard the lady, Lady Elizabeth, speak with a thoughtful smile on her face as her blonde curls bounced like they had a life of their own. "I'm surprised."

"New paint in colors we both adore," you told her with a smirk on your face, leaning against the wall as you sighed tiredly to yourself. "I don't know how much Scarlett decided to tell you… but we do know what we need."

"Then by all means tell me," she smirked, and you noticed she was preparing one of those small notepads those young Scotland Yard detectives seem to be carrying, and you smirked at her enthusiasm.

"Carrying a notepad? I didn't think you were the type of gal to care about taking notes," you decided to say, causing her to huff and shake her head at you.

"I-I just found this in a shop and thought it would be perfect to carry around! I have troubles remembering certain details, you see. If I write it down, however, I can easily remember everything you tell me. Plus, now they are selling a very nice pen that is easy to carry," she smirked, holding up an ink pen and you nodded in response.

"I see… Well, if you must know," you sighed, gesturing to the room you both were currently standing in, "as you can see, we plan on having more then one child. Hopefully. The next thing we were going to invest in was a bunkbed, even though we do have a small child's bed. And the crib. A bookshelf and some children's books would be great, and… I mean we could use some more clothes, I suppose, but we don't even know how big the baby is going to be when they're born. And then some other baby necessities, like diapers and such."

"Diapers?" she asked you, but you shrugged your shoulders in response.

"Underwear that can be easily cleaned. Fit for a baby. You know. For their poop."

"Ah. Okay, I see," she responded, probably having an entirely different word and item for what you just said, but whatever. Even if these humans don't carry what you need, the reaper realm certainly has what you both need. "Anything else?"

"Hmm… nope," you smirked lightly, until she tugged at your dress and you quickly took a step back. "Hey!"

"Nothing for you? Your clothes don't seem to fit anymore, and I've heard that you're wearing your husband's clothes lately?" she asked in a curious tone, causing you to huff and cross your arms over your chest.

"Only his black robes. That's all. What's the problem with that? I'm not walking outside with them on."

"Aurora! You should wear something feminine and comfortable! We should get you a few things while we're at it –"

"You don't need to –"

"You're only on, what, the third month? The fifth? It's going to be a lot tougher from here, and you shouldn't stay holed up in this stuffy building the entire time. Just, think about it," she smiled, ever so sweetly, and all you could do is sigh to yourself.

"Yes Lizzy," you decided to say, until your head turned as she picked up one of the stuffed animals that you had placed in the crib.

"Ooooh! Look at this! Isn't this one of Ciel's Funtom rabbits?" she asked in a curious tone, and you chuckled as you walked over to the crib, eying the white bunny in her hands, dressed up in a black and blue Victorian styled dress, while you picked up another bunny, a light gray bunny with red button eyes instead of black, wearing a similar, but much more simplistic red styled dress.

"Technically yes, but this here is one of my hobbies," you told her with a meek smile. "It started with the Funtom toys, but I've been taking apart the stuffed animals, just their clothes really, and remaking their clothing or coming up with something entirely original. I do it in my spare time when I need some time to myself," you told her, smirking as you walked to the dresser, opening the top drawer, and you pulled out a decently large sketchbook for her to see with her own eyes, causing her to drop the toy back into the crib as she began to leaf through the drawings you've made.

"Before I met the Undertaker and moved to London, I actually used to write, but writing takes too much time and energy. And while I love to paint and draw, my work is rather grotesque for any sensible person to place in their home. But, ever since I saw those lovely mourning lockets and the delicate lacing some seamstresses can make, I decided to try my hand at making small clothes and remaking stuffed animals, and such… So? Want to say anything?" you decided to say, wondering if the woman was just surprised or perhaps mortified to notice some of the drawings you had in there, sketches of paintings that were way more inappropriate then the cute little toy outfit sketches you have on most of the pages, but to your surprise she had a particular set of pages opened. A pair of cute little bunnies that you actually sketched with Lizzy and Ciel in mind, but she merely giggled at her own thoughts.

"You should be a toy designer!"

"W-well, that's not exactly something I want to do. I told you, this is a hobby –"

"Even so, if Ciel saw these beautiful ideas he'd probably want to try them!" she exclaimed, causing you to smirk to yourself.

The truth was that you **had** started all of this because you thought the Funtom toys, which your family had been selling for generations, was becoming cold and stale. The designs were bland, and what kept the family company afloat was the delicious confections they made, and not the toys. You had started to recreate old ideas and… well, you suppose you have a knack for designing, but that doesn't mean that's what you wanted to ultimately do with your life.

"Well… if he does see them I'd be selling him the ideas. I need to make a profit, after all. The favors he used to get between myself and my husband cannot be in place anymore. Mere laughter cannot pay for a good design," you decided to say, but she chuckled at the thought.

"But of course! You have a family to feed after all. If it was just yourself, you can easily accept terrible payments, but now you need money. And I'm sure Ciel understands that."

"I mean… I don't know if I really want to," you continued, gently picking up another stuffed animal, this time a cute little red fox, which you had bought to try to recreate into a white fox, but you hadn't had the time to try, yet, and you doubted you'd put any clothes on this particular toy. "This is a hobby I do for fun. I wouldn't want to make it a job or anything."

"You could make some extra cash, if you so desire. We can set it up that way," the lady advised with a smile on her face, "and you wouldn't be obligated to make these all the time! Just designs, then a prototype. And if the design is easy enough Ciel can sell it at a decent price! And the more delicate designs that take time, like this one," she continued, picking up a stuffed brown teddy bear wearing a stylish red, gold, and white little kimono outfit, with a tiny obi to boot, "can be sold at a much higher price, for its tremendous detail! And a nice amount of money will be given to you, especially if you're making the items yourself."

"Wow. Lizzy have you been studying the toy industry or something? Because you know a lot about business," you decided to say, hoping to sway the conversation to something else, and she giggled at your words.

"Ciel may not say this, but the Funtom Corporation is, as you say, his hobby. A passion project of his that he's poured his heart into, and mother says that this is how the Phantomhive family has managed to stay afloat. Sometimes I worry about father and Edward on their finances, but it isn't my place to know these things."

"I'd still ask," you decided to tell her. "Especially when the lack of funds can lead to poverty."

"Perhaps," she giggled, laughing off your words, but continuing, "so I took some time to understand Ciel's Funtom business. He has a primary store in London, of course, but two more, one in Wales and one in upper England, close to the Scotland border, and there are plans for the business to start an international business, perhaps in Paris! It would be so great if Ciel could gain some footing there."

"I'm sure," you smiled, nodding your head in response. "Seems to me like you're doing what you can to support your husband."

"Certainly! After all, soon I'll be Countess Phantomhive. I need to support my husband in his endeavors, correct?"

"Yes. It's important to not only understand, but also help out your husband, but then again he should do the same for you if anything that worries you comes up as well," you told her, gently taking your sketchbook and placing it atop the dresser, "and on that note, if he's really interested he could come by later. I'm sure he already knows about my little hobby. He did see my first little creations, but I haven't decided which ones I'll keep with the baby," you sighed, picking up your first ever 'reaper' bunny, poking the sickle with a pout on your face. "I don't want anything too sharp or have something that they could choke on. That's the thing. A lot of these can be rather hazardous for a newborn baby. Maybe a child, though… but not a newborn."

"Simpler designs can work. I'm sure a baby will like softness," she told you, and you nodded your head.

"True," you decided to say, before you flashed the woman a light hearted smile. "So, how about we have some tea and discuss this some more? Unless you're in a hurry."

"Not at all! You don't seem to be too busy, unless you should be working –"

"No," you sighed in slight disappointment, leaving the room and sensing the woman was following behind you as you began to make your way into the kitchen/living room space. "Occasionally I work on our guests, but right now all I'm really doing is dealing with any clients that walk in through the door, and today seems to be a slow day," you told her, starting up the kettle while you reached into your cabinet to glance at your teas, taking something you hope a noble lady wouldn't mind drinking, and you scooped two teaspoons worth of loose-leaf tea leaves into the top of your teapot, before setting it aside while you put the container back into the cupboard. "Undertaker is probably going to be gone most of the day anyways, so some company is nice."

"Yes… I noticed he isn't around. Do you think he's doing something behind your back?" she asked, and you smirked at her as she properly took a seat at your dining table, but you shrugged your shoulders in response.

"From what I understand, he's been talking to business partners and regular clients. One of them being your fiancé," you decided to say, but then you continued with a huff, "but if he's seeing someone behind my back then… I'd probably punch him square in the face, first," you snorted in annoyance, "but honestly, I don't think that's what he's doing. I don't think he's been going to a brothel or seeing some sort of mistress."

"Oh? Can you be sure?" she decided to say, but noticing you unimpressed look, which disappeared when you heard the kettle screeching for your attention, and with your slowly honed in skills, you grabbed the handle with a rag, pouring the hot water into the teapot, before you set the kettle aside on the stove, turning off the heat, and capping the pot before continuing.

"Even if I had my doubts, I trust my husband. Besides, I have eyes on him, even if he doesn't know it," you smirked slyly, "and if he was doing something like that I'd be quickly notified."

"Oh?" she questioned you, but you chuckled to yourself and sighed as you leaned back on the countertop.

"I've always had trust problems, Elizabeth. Undertaker has helped me with my troubles, though. Slowly, yet surely. He isn't seeing a woman or a man behind my back. That much, I know. However, what else he could be doing… He says it's a surprise," you decided to say, giving her a pout, and you could tell her enthusiasm for the topic began to increase over the thought of a surprise.

"Oh? Hopefully it's a good surprise."

"I hope so to," you smirked to yourself. "I'm not sure what he could be giving me that would take him weeks to complete, though. And he's done a lot more then just that, so even if I had an idea what it could be, I can't be sure I truly do know. For all I know, he may be buying us a new house, but if that was the case why would we repaint two rooms and remodel most of the building so it'd be tolerable for children? I don't like that he's keeping this a secret from me, and I told him that I'm not happy about it, but for now it's a secret. So, I cannot know," you told her, and then she gasped and clapped her hands together.

"What if he's planning a wedding? More then just the little quick ceremony you had together?" she told you, and while that thought did cross your mind, you put a hand upon your stomach, feeling the familiar kick, and you sighed to yourself.

"I told him that if we were to have a proper ceremony, then I didn't want to do it while I was pregnant, like this. We aren't being forced to marry at gunpoint, and our baby is legitimately his. Legalities and all. While the thought crossed my mind, I still don't think that's what it is."

"Then… now I'm confused," she pouted, but you smirked at her as you began to pour the tea into teacups. Cups that you bought because you wanted something other than beakers to drink tea out of, plus the pink cherry blossom design with white porcelain reminded you of your old tea set back home. "What else could it even be?"

"You know, I used to think about it, but these days I just don't care," you sighed, walking over to the table and setting the best looking tea cup in front of Lizzy, who thanked you as you sat in a chair across the one she had picked, "and besides, there's a lot on my mind then just that. For us, the baby comes first, and there's a lot that needs to be done. And I do work around here," you continued with a huff leaving your breath, "but today is one of those days that I need a break from dealing with the decay of the dead."

"I suppose," she smiled, before letting out a gasp. "Maybe he was already planning a baby shower for you!"

"If he had been, then surely others would know about it. And I highly doubt it since he wasn't even sure what a baby shower was when Scarlett spoke about it," you told her, sipping at your hot tea and sighing to yourself. "Well… why don't we change the topic? Something a little less depressing and annoying to think about."

"Sure!" she exclaimed with a giggle, and you know exactly want you wanted to ask her about.

About her and Ciel and their little relationship, of course. And if he's being the perfect little gentleman you had asked him to be, or he's becoming a terrible little shit that you'd normally punch in the alleyway if you had a lovely woman clinging to your side.

You'd hate it if your distant relative happened to be such a crude and selfish male.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

You couldn't stand being cooped up in the building. Not after your long talk with Lady Elizabeth, so with a bowl of mixed nuts and dried up sugary raisins in one hand, and your sketchbook with a pencil and eraser in the other, you made your way into the cemetery located right behind the building. The decently large cemetery located in the East End of London. No one dared to come here, for the damned were buried here. Those that hold no grave markers except a wooden cross and immigrants that couldn't pay the large fees for an extravagant funeral. This is one of many grave sites that accommodate to London's growing population, and honestly, you enjoy the fact that one of those cemeteries is right behind your home. From your bedroom window, you could look out and see the cemetery, and it reminded you of your own home, back when you were a human… in the future. How close the local graveyard was, and the creepy parts you'd traverse into just for fun.

But this time, you knew exactly where you were going. While there are graverobbers that try to dig up these poor man graves for organs and other body parts, most are spooked out by this particular graveyard. And for a good reason. Not only was there several deathling fey that roam the site both in the middle of the night, but also during the day, but the ghosts of the damned are frequently seen here. A natural haunting site. It was also a place where reapers can slip into the human world, if they're terrible at teleportation. Though, the downside to that is that they could get lost in the misty woodlands that separate the two existing realms and, perhaps, end up in the land of the fey instead.

Either way, at some point this cemetery housed the burials of elitists and noblemen, and you slipped past the old mausoleums before you reached a particular spot you always liked to sit at: a statue of a praying angel, standing up with its wings extended. The paint that had once been on the stone has mostly faded away, with slight speckles of white, for the dress and wings, and blue within the cracks of the angel's wings. While it did look a bit creepy, you did enjoy the scenery. It was up upon a hill, a boundary line between the human realm, the reaper realm, and the fey. If you looked hard enough, you could see into all realms, but even if it was located in the middle of London you still had a magnificent view of the sunrise and sunset. The London smog, no matter how thick it was, didn't seem to be felt here, and you enjoyed spending hours here, letting time pass you by while you waited for your beloved to come home to you.

Today, or rather this evening, you weren't in the mood to cook. You were having leftovers anyways, so you decided to get a head start on this 'business proposition' Lizzy offered you. You have no idea if the little earl will want to do it or not, but you did want to come up with some ideas that weren't eerie or harmful for a baby. No buttons… no small pieces of clothe they could rip off. Maybe just a plain old stuffed animal would work, and as you slumped back against the base of the statue, on the side of the statue so you weren't sitting right on top of a grave, you began to sketch. You let your mind wander.

From ideas of stuffed animals you wanted to create, styles you remember back in your time, to ideas for clothing. Stylish reapers with glasses in a suit, to a demonic bunny butler. A striped tiger with wings on its back, and as you noticed a bunch of baby bunnies bouncing around, not noticing the presence of death looming silently beside them, you sketched the playful bunnies in your book, from the bright white fluffy one to the speckled whitish/brown bunny, and a brown, white, and light gray speckled mama bunny eating grass and keeping an eye on her babies.

It was a cute scene. You had to admit that, and you couldn't help but rub your stomach, trying not to burst out into tears.

But, with a sight sigh, enough for the bunnies to notice that someone was there, but they weren't quite sure who or what it was, you went back to your sketchbook, flipping the page to draw something else. You decided to start sketching what you recall of your estate. A perfect replica of the mansion you had learned about when you were thrown into the underworld, and ended up taking over the task your father had once done, for a time. It was an interesting experience. A life changing one, which helped you understand what it truly means to be a deathling, and who you really are. For the longest time you felt abnormal. Different. An alien in a foreign body. Ever since you had woken up from your peaceful slumber to encounter an apocalyptic wasteland, you just never felt the same, after that.

Now, though… life just seems to be working out, now. You have a loving husband, a child on the way, and you couldn't be happier… but…

You know that the best tragedies are when the actors are at their happiest, and you pray to whatever deity is listening that nothing terrible will happen. Your death. The baby's death. Undertaker's death, for that matter. That none of this happiness you're feeling will be taken away from you. Because… you know the tragedies that have transpired not just down your bloodline, but for your particular soul. An old soul constantly forced to be reborn time and time again, in a new body, but the same soul. Sometimes you could even recall those past lives you once lived.

But the same thing that always happened is that you got too happy. Too… joyful, tragedy always struck. Even if it wasn't Undertaker or his own incarnations that brought you that happiness, somehow the worst would befall you. You'd become a widower… or lose all your children. Or die at the worst time possible. There's a reason why you try to put up a wall. To act quiet and submissive or angry and resentful. You worry that if you become too happy that… it'll all be taken away from you.

And to have Undertaker by your side… oh boy. So many things could go wrong, if you're not careful enough.

If there's a marriage, a true marriage, either one of you die on your wedding night or both of you. Because of an intruder or a heart attack. What about a child? Legitimate or not? You die during the birth… or the baby dies before you could give birth to it. There was even a moment when you both died, at the same time. You gave birth but then you died, then the baby died soon after. What about the times you were male? Similar situations. You loved her, but then she died. The baby died. Or you were killed. Stabbed by a jealous lover or business associate. You think the most laughable would be you slipping on a puddle during a rainstorm, flipping over the balcony, and falling to your death on your wedding night.

Yep. There are so many ways this can go wrong… but you try not to think about it too much. "Not too much," you mumbled to yourself, rubbing your stomach as you felt a familiar kick, though weaker as if the baby was just as worried as you are, but you continued to use your little baby bump as a clipboard to continue your sketching. Occasionally eating from your bowl and enjoying the taste of the food, from sugar to salt, mixing together in a perfect way.

You barely noticed evening passing into nightfall, and the stars twinkling up in the heavens as the full moon began to come into view. Noticing a few blue wisps coming into view, and a particular deathling sitting upon a gravestone, you couldn't help but smirk to yourself as you began to sketch the little fey, with its small black cloak and small red beety eyes, holding a glowing blue lantern upon a long pole. A grave keeper, though not the type the humans would think about, or ever want to encounter, but as you finished your sketch you suddenly felt arms around you, tugging you to the side, and almost causing you to flop onto the ground.

"Undertaker," you huffed, glaring up at the immortal deathling, as he giggled at your irritated reaction while he tilted his head, trying to get a peek at what you were drawing. "You took your sweet ass time, didn't you?"

"_I was helping the little earl~_" he told you with a slight giggle, only to sigh to himself as his eyes continued to look through his bangs at your current drawing. "_… What are you~ up to?_"

"I decided to do some sketches. Put my mind at ease," you told him, feeling arms wrapping around you as the man began to slip you onto his lap, and you couldn't help but cast Undertaker a curious look before you leaned back into his embrace and sighed to yourself. "I needed something… different to do. I just had a lot to think about."

"Hmm… could it be the proposition little Lizzy gave to you today?" the man asked, and you huffed in irritation while he giggled with glee. "The girl showed up to the manor in the evening. She's a quick little bugger."

"But a thoughtful child. So? What do you think? I mean… I never thought about making toys before," you honestly told him. "Even when I was alive and my family still owned Funtom, I was more interested in the chocolates then the toys."

"I'm sure if you agree you'll put your heart and soul into any project you decide to do," he told you, gently kissing your neck as you felt his hands slink around to rest upon your belly, and you bit down on your bottom lip to stop a shudder that wanted to leave your breath. "_That's just the type of being that you are~_"

"Yes… if that's the case," you decided to say, holding up your sketchpad to the man and forcing him to reach for it, "what should I present to the little earl? A lot of my designs aren't exactly good for children, but what do you think?"

"Hmm… I mean, I personally like the deathling based ones. I like the skull bunny," he giggled, causing your eyes to roll.

"It's a bunny with a skull mask and a cute black outfit. It's a Halloween idea, actually –"

"Ah! That's it!"

"What's it? –"

"You could come up with ideas for a Halloween set," he decided to say, causing your eyes to blink, a tad confused, as he giggled at your confused reaction. "Halloween, Christmas, and perhaps even St. Valentine's Day? Arrange some ideas for holidays. How about that? I'm sure you can make a lot of uses out of _your interesting~ ideas_," he giggled, and you couldn't help but sigh, closing your eyes and slumping back into his chest.

"Halloween themed… and maybe a Chinese New Year's theme, perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"Hmm… I like that," you responded, turning to give Undertaker a light smile, "but, what if this takes over our undertaking business? I-I wouldn't want to get in the way of that –"

"Love," he spoke, running a hand over your cheek and smiling sweetly at you, "I told you, I'll be by your side and support you. Throughout everything. If this will make you happy, even if it's for a short time, or perhaps a long time, I'll be here for you. Besides," he smirked, reaching for a piece of fruit in your bowl and plopping it into his mouth, "we could use the extra income, and it's not like you're leaving me or anything."

"No," you chuckled lightly to yourself, flinching as you felt a kick in your gut, causing Undertaker to snicker to himself, but you leaned into his chest, moving slightly so you could feel a bit more comfortable, before sighing tiredly at the thoughts streaming through your mind. "No… I don't think I ever will. No."

"You don't think so?" you heard him respond, only to hear you giggle lightly to yourself as you reached for one of his hands and give his pale hand a tight squeeze.

"I love you too much for that," you honestly told him, hearing him sigh contently behind you while you closed your eyes at your thoughts. "… Though, if I were to move it would be nice if you came with me."

"Where to?" he asked in a curious tone, causing you to snicker to yourself.

"Well, maybe to Asia. Japan, for a while. Back to my home, though I wouldn't consider it home anymore. Not really. Or to the New World. Oh! Or once Hawaii develops and other tropical islands we can go there for a vacation."

"We can go there now," he told you, but you chuckled.

"No… No, not yet. It wouldn't be fun, yet… We can go somewhere cold, maybe. I do enjoy hot springs."

"Hmm… I'll keep that in mind, love," he stated, and you sighed to yourself.

"Sounds delightful," you smiled, tilting your head and leaning into him. Not caring that the world seemed to be moving, but you felt like you were standing still, as his deep breathing and pitter patter of his heart beat was slowly lulling you back to sleep…

Only to be interrupted by a rough kick in your gut, and you grumbled to yourself while Undertaker giggled. "Looks like you need to eat."

"I guess," you huffed in irritation, sighing as you began to sit up, only to yelp as he pulled you back into his chest. "H-hey! Let go, Undertaker –"

"A moment longer," he told you, holding you tightly into his chest, and you sighed, closing your eyes, and grumbling as you were forced to lie on top of him, your eyes eventually staring up at the bright and beautiful heavens hanging above your heads.


	10. BP: Grim Invitations

**A/N: HEY GUYS! It's been a few days.**

**I needed some time to decide where this particular story was going. While I did say that after this particular part of the story I'd return to Aurora's pregnancy, well… that may not happen for a while? **

**I decided to write up a Halloween set of chapters. Depending on how long it'll take me to post this 'before pregnancy' set will depend on when I start up with Aurora's 3****rd**** trimester. And her baby shower… and some other stuff. Probably. I just needed some time to write more chapters. Since it'll be October soon, I may just post those Halloween chapters after finishing up this part of the story. I'm enjoying my Halloween chapters and it'll be rather long so… yeah. That may be the next part of the story I'm posting up.**

**But that won't be for a while!**

**This 'before pregnancy' is set before Aurora decides to fully stay with the Undertaker in the human realm. Before they 'commit' to one another. They're technically just boyfriend/girlfriend in these scenes, and certainly not fiancés, yet. This started off as a parallel to the beginning, when I had a party going on at the Midford's mansion, but instead of all eyes on Aurora, all the eyes are now on the Undertaker. It's a bit of contracts from how various species treat the couple, and there is always someone who disapproves of their love, if it be humans who think Aurora is too pretty for an old looking fart like Undertaker, or grim reapers who think that Undertaker could have picked a better potential mate.**

**So, yeah. It's long before the thought of children crossed their minds, though the thought of staying together certainly is. This is another story that may be broken up and continued later at a different date. Maybe be finished as a New Year's Eve special? We'll see, but I had some fun with this, got a bit bored, and the ball just went **_**on and on~**_**. So I apologize for that. But, I was introducing some more OCs onto the scene, and you'll see/hear about them. Reapers and such that may make appearances at a later date. **

**Okay! I'll stop my ranting here!**

'**Bp' will mean 'before pregnancy', by the way. Just so you guys don't get too confused. Well… ENJOY YOURSELVES, and remember if you want to make any COMMENTS don't be afraid to do so!**

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Life finally began to settle down for you… which felt weird, if you're going to be honest. You're used to fighting tooth and nail for absolutely everything, barely enjoying a moment of peace and happiness before all that joy is ripped away from you. It's hard for you to stay in the moment and enjoy yourself, but you have to admit…

You are enjoying this little arrangement you've made.

With your revenge completed and your personal demons killed away, you finally felt like you could live now, in this moment. Returning to the future, to an existence you have long but forgotten about in a distant memory, was something you were dreading. Luckily, that didn't have to happen. In fact, Death specifically told you that it would be a terrible idea. The future you once knew no longer exists, and you'd be returning to a time where life has changed, slightly, and the beings you once knew wouldn't know who you are. Heck, the one that is 'you', the child that is born, could be named differently and have an entirely different identity.

And that's why time travel is tricky… and why you didn't want to do this unless absolutely necessary.

Luckily for you, no one who was thrown back in time was angry with you. In fact, they all seemed just as relieved as you are, not wanting to return to an apocalyptic wasteland and dealing with their own personal demons. Like you, they can start over, with new names and identities if they choose to.

Benji and Rita had decided to part ways, though no surprise there. Rita was becoming more disheartened by the reapers, and after making some connections, have decided to spend her days both in the human existence and down in the underworld. In fact, you believe she may be staying at your estate at this very moment, but for all you know she could just be crashing there and spending her time getting into heaps of trouble. Benji, well, you both completed your goals and he has no reasons for sticking around. And no, you don't plan on binding him to you with a contract. So, he went on his way, probably planning on changing his name and identity, to continue his demonic existence by his own terms, and not the terms dictated for him by Fate itself. A life you both could appreciate.

You were surprised Henry even left you. Not quite going rogue, but he decided to transfer from the British Sect over to the Americas, Northern America Sect to be exact, but you know why. It's because he wants to live a life on his own terms, without your influence. A life where he can work the way he wants to, and perhaps one day you'll see him in a high position. Perhaps even a council member, if he works hard enough. He is smart enough to accomplish such a task.

Lisa and Josh were adjusting to their new lives rather well. Lisa completely separated from you, of course, choosing to be her own reaper woman and working with the secretaries. You don't know how long that happiness of hers will last, but she is hoping to hook up with a higher up so she can live a lavish lifestyle, though of course that's not what she says in public. Josh managed to become an apprentice in the Research Department, starting entirely new from where he had once been, before this time travel started. It may be another century before he gets a decent salary, but he's enjoying his time researching and being the cocky science nerd he's always been.

Scarlett decided to keep her name and continue her role as Grell's daughter. Though, you're not quite sure if a child will stem in the future, but Scarlett is enjoying herself and her new position. Unbeknownst to William, Scarlett is spending time with both her mother and father, practically equally. She has changed her name though, from Scarlett Spears to Scarlett Sutcliff officially, but that's a secret only the two of you know, and those that had jumped through time to be in this time and space.

And then there's David, who you sent off with your blessing and approval. Even if he still has a long way to go, he is ready to go off on his own and start his own personal journey. He's been your apprentice for so long, and finally he's grown up big and strong enough to take care of himself. He was your very first apprentice, and hopefully your last, but you hope that the next time you see him he's a strong grim reaper… or strong deathling, rather, ready to take down heaven and crush hell if life comes to that.

And then there was you, and your own choices. It took a lot of effort, and you didn't want anyone helping you out with this, but finally you've been 'permitted' to be a field officer. Which is all you really wanted, the moment you showed up in this realm. No longer do you need to receive direct lists from Death, but instead you get your own death list, officially given by the reapers themselves. To be honest, both sides have grown tired of you, showing up with reaped souls and records ready to be finalized, and you having to argue with the Dispatch in the first place. Honestly, it'd be just easier to leave. To live in the underworld where you have land and an estate, a title, and heck, a life just waiting to be lived, but… honestly…

You have another reason why you're sticking around, and it's not just for Scarlett. Or the other friends you have here, both old and new alike.

"'_Ellloooooo~ lovely~~_" you heard a voice against your ear, arms wrapped around your shoulders and drifting a bit too low on your chest, at a presence so familiar all you could do is let out a huffy scoff. "_Are you done yet~?_"

"It's only lunchtime and I still have an hour's work of paperwork, Undertaker," you spoke in a blunt, but pissed off tone of voice, and he whined in response.

Only for the both of you to turn to hear a surprised 'yelp' from the reaper sitting beside you at the cubical. "W-what the heck?! When did you show up!?"

"_That's for me~~ to know and __**youu~**__ to find out_," the silver haired man smirked at the boy, poking his long nail against his pale, yet plump lips, and you sighed as you rolled your eyes, before you smirked mischievously and suddenly reached above your head, at the head perched on top of your own, and with a quick 'whack' you flicked off the excessively large top hat on top of the man's face. "AAah! Lovely, why?!"

"You're being a nuisance, bothering poor Ronnie for no reason, and I don't appreciate it," you scoffed in annoyance, pretending that you hadn't done anything wrong, and instead you sighed as you took off your glasses and set them on your desk to look at the paperwork in front of you. "Why are you here in the middle of the day anyways? I thought you didn't want to cause a _scene~_?"

"I missed you," he told you, though no humor or hijinks seems to be in his tone, and you couldn't help but turn and give him a confused look, which he returned with a grin of his own. "Am I not allowed to miss you, love?"

"Maybe… or are you here to keep an eye on me?" you decided to ask, glaring at him, and he merely smirked in response.

"Nope! Besides, I have some time to kill."

"You can kill time with a sickle if you want," you responded, causing the man to snicker while the blonde and black haired boy beside you just looked at the two of you as if you're crazy. But, you appreciate Ronald because, unlike most reapers, he's not infatuated by the man you're currently going out with and he's not a rival of yours. In fact, it's more like Undertaker should be looking out for this kid, even though he's not exactly your type, at all.

"If you say so!" Undertaker snickered to himself, before a content hum left his breath as he hugged your upper body a little tighter.

And all you could do is sigh in irritation. "… If you're going to perch yourself here, at the very least let me work. And keep quiet," you told him, not bothering to give him a warning as you scooted closer to your desk, deliberately, before sipping at your lukewarm cup of coffee and begin the mountain of paperwork in front of you. Sure, you could do this the easy way and flip through the pages with your abilities, but then again there's more errors if you do it that way. And so, you have to endure the long reading process instead.

"… You two are weird," you heard Ronald say, only for Undertaker to snicker into your ear and for you to sigh to yourself.

"Thank you," you both responded, at the same time, and you snuck in a quick peck of a kiss on Undertaker's lips before he had a moment to utter another word, and you smirked slyly that he had stopped talking, at that very moment, and gave you the necessarily quiet you needed to finish this mountain.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

You don't know how long Undertaker had been hanging over your shoulders, or how much time had passed. At some point Ronald left the cubical beside you and other reapers showed up, and you had to roll your eyes at the way they were catching glances at the two of you, preferably your boyfriend, and whispering to each other. You're sure by the end of the day everyone in this darn realm will know the famous 'Legendary Death' was here, with a woman?

Either way, it didn't matter. And as you reached the very end, the last few pages, about two reaps to go over, you heard a couple of reapers talking to each other before they came up to the two of you, and Alan took his seat at the cubical next to yours. "You seem to have a silver giraffe clinging to your shoulders."

"More like an obnoxious parrot, but whatever," you responded, giving the two of them a smile while you noticed Undertaker had, somehow, fallen asleep standing up in such an awkward way, and you couldn't help but give him a confused and disappointed look while he flinched himself awake and began to yawn into his long black mortician sleeve. "How are you doing, Alan? Has the thorns resurfaced at any point?"

"No," he told you with a smile upon his face as his 'partner', both field partner as well as personal partner, leaned against the side of Alan's cubical, blocking most of the eyes that were looking your way as Alan sighed to himself. "Not at all. I don't know what you did, but you must have cured me."

"Even I'm surprised, but the little cockroaches down in research have been trying to take samples of Alan to find the 'cure'," Eric stated with a scoff leaving his breath. "We've kept secret what you've done for us, though."

"You've saved me. I don't know how to thank you."

"All in a day's work," you responded with a shrug, but then you continued, "but if something does arise please tell me. I've never actually taken the corrupted thorns out of a reaper before. I don't know if there's any side effects."

"Not that we've seen, in fact Alan has been doing ten times better than before," Eric told you, but Alan sighed to himself.

"I doubt my lungs will be able to breathe as well as they used to, but other than that I haven't had problems. Tea soothes my sore throat and spending some time to myself has been helpful."

"Good. Glad to hear," you responded, your gaze falling back onto your work, until you heard Undertaker snickering against your ear, causing you to huff. "What?"

"For a child that has never manipulated the thorns, you've done a pretty good job," he told you, only for you to scoff in reply.

"I know how to use the thorns, Undertaker. It's saving a life from the thorns that's… harder," you decided to say, noticing Alan and Eric blinking before they both let out tired sighs.

"I forget that man was here," Eric stated with a huff, causing Undertaker to snicker in your ear, and you let out an annoyed sigh in response. "Mr. Death, are you here for business reasons? I believe Mr. Spears has been trying to catch you for the past week now."

"Undertaker, is **that** why you're here? You're avoiding William," you couldn't help but sneer, hearing the man chuckling, slightly nervously, in response, but before you could feel him slip away you grabbed his arms, suddenly tugging him back up against his position behind your chair while you grasped his arms tightly.

"Aah! Love, what are you doing?! –"

"You're **not** getting away. And I don't appreciate it that you're using me to get out of an uncomfortable conversation. Eric, could you –"

"On it," he smirked, giving you a salute while Alan smirked in amusement, as the two of you started to struggle with one another. Undertaker, trying his best not to throw you out of your chair while trying to escape your grasp, and you, keeping him gripped, tightly, and trying to keep your body close to your desk so he couldn't simply walk down the stairs with you in tow.

"Undertaker! What are you even avoiding?!"

"Ari, please! I'm tired of saying no to that annoying man."

"No to what?" you scoffed, only to let out a grunt as you almost lost your footing around your cubical, and you heard a few of the reapers yelp when your cubical was moved just a tad, because of the forceful tug Undertaker had just made. "Undertaker! Answer, **now**."

"A stupid event," he growled in irritation, only to suddenly be let go as he yelped, falling onto the ground and looking up at you with surprise as you turned in your chair and slowly stood up, looming down at him.

"All of this fuss is for that ball?" you had to ask in an irritated tone, and he chuckled nervously in reply.

"You know how I feel about socializing," he told you, and you sighed to yourself.

"Oh Undertaker –"

"**Plus**, plus," he continued, before you could dismiss his argument as invalid, "I know what they want. They want to ask me to be some guest of honor, and I'm not in the mood to be in the center of attention at all."

"Fine. Don't go," you stated, grasping your cup and finishing off the coffee that was inside, before you began to make your way to the staff room, where you began to clean out your cup and start up the water kettle as you reached for some rather bland, but a decent enough tasting tea packet.

You weren't surprised when Undertaker followed you into the room, looking more confused than he was distort or annoyed by your antics. "You're allowing me to refuse."

"It's your choice, but," you continued, turning in your spot in front of your cup, leaning on the counter as you looked at him with a bored look on your face, "you may not be going, but I already said I am."

"What? Why would you do that? –"

"Scarlett and Grell want to go shopping, and of course I agreed. Besides, it's just a party, and if it gets boring Scarlett and I are going to ditch the boring reapers and go find our own fun… We may be a couple, but that doesn't mean we have to do the same things, all the time," you told him, turning back to the kettle once you heard the water hissing, and you began to lazily pour the hot water over the tea bag you had set in your rather bland cup that you pulled from the staff room.

"But… but Ari –"

"Or, you can escort me to the event," you continued, turning to give him a curious glance as you sniffed at the tasty steam that was coming off of the top of the cup. "If you don't want to see your girlfriend being hit on by every male and female gaze, you can come along to act like my bodyguard," you smirked slyly at him, watching as he grumbled, sensing defeat. With an amused grin you left the staff room, Undertaker following behind you, and you barely noticed Eric and William coming through the elevator as you reached your cubical, sat down, and went back to your work. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm almost done and would like some peace and quiet."

"Yes," Undertaker sighed to himself, though he looked like he wanted to flee the scene, but instead he stood up a little bit straighter, which made him look ten times taller then usual, and put a protective hand on the back of your office chair as William began to walk straight up to the much taller, and intimidating reaper. "Spears."

"Mr. Death. I have been looking for you," the man stated, pushing up his glasses higher on his nose while Eric let out a cough, and Alan gave him a meek smile in response.

"I'm going to get come coffee," Alan chuckled lightly, slipping out of his seat to join Eric as they rushed into the staff room, but you could tell they were trying to overhear the conversation as you sighed to yourself and attempted to pretend that you were working.

"What do you want?" you heard Undertaker grumble, until his eyes glanced over to notice you were writing something down on one of the pieces of paper about 'the description of the death' and so on, with a pen in hand, before signing your name at the bottom of the paperwork. "I am a terribly busy man."

"Of course," you heard William respond, but you snorted at the obvious lie, but the supervisor continued. "I was told to give you this letter, in person," he began, handing the man standing uncomfortably close behind your backside a letter with the words 'Legendary Death' on the front, before he continued, "and since you are both here –"

"What does that mean?" you scoffed in disgust, but you sneered when the man blatantly ignored you as he continued to look Undertaker, not you, in the face as you turned to glare at the other reaper.

"I was requested, by my superiors, to ask the two of you… legendries, Legendary Death and Legendary Phantom respectively, if you would both like to be the guests of honor at this year's New Year celebration," he began, pausing as you gave Undertaker a confused look, which he returned, and William sighed slightly and pushed up his glasses higher upon his face. "I made the critical point that Mr. Death wouldn't be attending without Lady Phantom, so the suggestion was made that you both appear as honored guests."

"Ah… I don't know about that," you frowned at the thought, and the man turned his attention to you.

"You are attending regardless, am I correct?"

"Sure, but here's a counterattack," you began, causing Undertaker to smirk at your wording as you continued bluntly. "If I'm suddenly a guest of honor, then surely other deathlings will be arriving, regardless if you reapers want them around or not. It's not something I can control. It just happens. For example, the King and Queen of the Faeries may show up to pester me. Faeries that can easily infiltrate our realm wouldn't mind showing up, as well as deathlings from the underworld. Who have nothing better to do then see who this legend truly is, or perhaps give me thanks for what I've done. I don't think it's a good idea to have me as a guest of honor," you stated, but William sighed to himself.

"That is a very good reason… but I doubt that'll change the mind of the council," he told you, simply. "I think it would be perfect if you were a guest of honor, Mrs. Graves. Many reapers do not care about a female legendary, but I believe it's the perfect opportunity to show that we have competent females, as well as males."

"Hmm… Perhaps," you responded, only to hear Undertaker cough into his hand, causing you to huff at him. "What's the matter?"

"You know the reapers will not change their opinions on my lady, Willie," he spoke, causing the man to flinch at the nickname, while you gave Undertaker a curious look over the blatantly rude nickname. "I'd prefer that if you leave milady out of your little games."

"Who are you calling a lady?" you scoffed in irritation, only to be ignored, once again, as William responded by pushing up his glasses, again.

"This isn't a game, Mr. Death –"

"It is and you know it –"

"Look," you spoke, suddenly standing to your feet and causing both men to close their mouths as you gave a rather nasty glare at Undertaker, before your sharp gaze turned to William, "games or not, it does not matter. Regardless of any honor or whatever, I'll be going to the celebration with Grell and Scarlett, and if I am displeased," you continued, glaring at William in particular as you spoke in a condescending tone of voice, "I'll have my fun with the faeries of the realm, and then head to our Asian relatives for a **proper** New Year's celebration."

"Proper?" you heard Undertaker ask you, and you shrugged your shoulders before giving the man a light smile in return, trying to ease the obvious tension in the room.

"I've been invited to the New Year's celebration in the Asian Sect, as a guest of honor. Considering I helped our Chinese reapers in their country for a time, they would like for me to attend their own party. I'll be there for a few days or a week, and I already took the time off for it," you told him, smirking at his slightly confused look as you continued simply. "I will be trying to see the very clan that trained me, and I shall give them my thanks, regardless if they know who I am or not. Benji and I will be attending, and anyone is invited as one of my guests, as well. I've been invited to dine with the higher ups and discuss various policies, hoping to spread a stronger relationship with the western sects. If not, then perhaps I'll be staying there and acting as an ambassador. I don't know yet, but the offer has been presented to me," you stated, and you could tell not only Undertaker, but William, and the onlookers including Alan and Eric, and Ronald, and also Grell and Scarlett, you believe, were listening to your words as you smirked rather crudely at the supervisor standing in front of you.

"In other words, Mr. Spears, the shinigamis of the eastern lands are more then willing to put up with a creature such as myself. They see my merits and since I am not bound to your little dispatch, I have no reason to stay," you told him. "You can tell this to your higher ups, if you so desire, but I'm not in the mood to be toyed with. If I transfer, I'll be given a high position in the Dispatch and several vacation days. What they want is a deathling that can easily kill troublesome yokai, and I'm the perfect creature to do so," you stated, shrugging your shoulders before you sighed to yourself. "Anyways, I don't care about what you reapers think. If you displease me, then I have every reason to leave. That's all I wanted to say," you decided to finish, slowly sitting back into your chair and turning back to your work, ignoring the looks on the men's faces as they seemed to not be pleased.

But you didn't care.

Besides, you cannot wait for the New Year's party in the Asian Sect. It's a lot more lively, and they're a lot more lenient over what is a reaper and what is a deathling. After all, a shinigami just means death god, meaning any deathling can become a shinigami. And this is your chance to show these stupid reapers that you're a lot more valuable then what they have assumed you to be. Even if you're just a bargaining chip or a game piece of a chessboard, you're not a mere pawn. You're a knight, or a bishop, or even a damn queen. You will not be used by idiots, willingly.

And you'll play your own games. Even if it means… well… you have to leave this sect and live an entirely different life, somewhere else. At least there you'd have a bit more fun and get to live the way you want to. Not living a life that you are dictated to live within.

You spent enough time being submissive to other being's demands. You are free to live as you choose, and damn it, you won't be used a moment longer.


End file.
